


We were friends once upon a time

by 1ScarredPixie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ScarredPixie/pseuds/1ScarredPixie
Summary: Emma has been best friends with David for 20 years, she couldn't imagine her life without him, so admitting to him she had a crush on his sister Regina was never going to happen, besides that would never happen, Regina was straight! Or was she?On the night before Davids wedding, everything changes, and keeping it a secret from not only David but there other friends is a challenge in itself.





	1. The one with the wedding part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friends inspired swanqueen fic, just think of our two fave ladies as Monica and Chandler but with the longstanding high school crush like Ross had with Rachel  
> I am incorporating snowings relationship in this ever so slightly to but my main focus is swanqueen and there love story

_The morning after..._

"Im getting married today, woohoo!" David screams as he bursts through his best friends hotel door

"Well good morning to you to" says Emma as she tries to inconspicuously hide her secret beneath the duvet

"I am get married today!" David repeats

"Yeah you are"

David quickly exits before the secret pops up out if the duvet

"You think he knew i was here?" The mysterious figure said

"Oh i don't think so Regina, besides i think he would notice that his sister was in bed naked with his best friend don't you?"

                         ***

_The night before..._

"Hey Regina, you ok?"

Regina was bought out of her daydream by the appearance of Emma

"Im fine"

"Those immortal words that say you are everything but fine" Emma says as she orders another beer

"Its nothing" Regina lied, it was never nothing, her brother David was getting married tomorrow and she couldn't help but to feel jealous, she was happy for him, but her fantasies of marrying the woman next to her flooded her head constantly

"Regina ive known you long enough to know when your not fine, talk to me"

"Its just i... its stupid, you wouldent understand"

"Hey its me, so try me ok"

Oh Regina would have loved nothing more than to try with Emma but that was a different matter altogether

"Im happy for David i truly am, i know he is only two years older than me but i always thought id get married first, insanely selfish to feel this way i know, just thought id have found someone by now"

"Hey its understandable you feel this way, I always thought you would get married first to" Emma says trying to hide the feelings she felt for the brunette

"I just want to get drunk and forget everything for a while"

"Now that is something i can help with.. barkeep some shots if you please!"

Emma and Regina threw back the shots with ease, it was when they were both past the tipsy stage that they decided they needed stop and get rest for tomorrow

There rooms were opposite each other, as Emma opened her door, she felt Regina standing behind her

"You ok there?" Emma said as she turned around to meet the brunettes eyes, they were definitely filled with lust, Regina was biting down on her bottom lip and this did things to Emma's core

"Regina..." but before she could finish that sentence, Regina crashed there lips together as she pushed Emma into her and kicking the door shut behind her, Emma could not help but to kiss back as she dug her hands into Regina's waist

"Your kissing me back?" Regina said as she stopped the kissing once she realised Emma was kissing her back

"Erm yeah i kinda am, im sorry its just... i..." Regina once again interrupted Emma's sentence by a well placed kiss, her hands resting on Emma's shoulders whilst there tongues explored each others mouth, the need for each other radiating from the intense kissing, they were scrambling to get each others clothes off

Regina moaned when Emma's lips trailing down her jaw to her neck

"Fuck Emma" Regina moaned heavily into Emma's ear

"Oh god i love it when you swear" Emma said breathing into the brunettes neck as she pushed Regina into the door 

"Mmmm Fuck i need you"

"Oh baby you have no idea how much i need you to"

When Emma had called her baby, Regina's heart did cartwheels, her heart had always belonged to Emma, and now she was getting exactly what she had wanted for the longest time

                         ***

_The morning after..._

They both laughed, see Emma and Regina have known each other for a long time, Emma has been best friends with David for 20 years, she always had the slightest crush on his sister Regina, but she never expected to end up in bed with her the night before her best friends wedding, Regina was straight, well Emma thought she was, last night kind of trumped that theory though.

"True, think you would be dead to" Regina sniggered

As laid back as David was, the man was virtually horizontal, but when it came to his sister, he was extremely protective, no one was good enough for his little sister, though at 28 she was still his baby sister, and god help the man or woman in this case not that he ever suspected Regina liked women, he just thought she had high standards which he never complained about, passing big brothers test was near gone impossible

"So last night" Emma said quickly changing the conversation

"Yeah, last night" Regina said suddenly realising that she had just slept with her brothers best friend

"You ok with what happened between us?" Emma said feeling her heart drop at the sound of disappointment in Regina's voice

"I never expected it to happen to be honest, sleeping with my brothers best friend the night before his wedding"

"Your not ok with this are you?" Emma says trying her best not to show disappointment, but Regina picks up on this immediately

"Emma i don't regret this if thats what your asking"

"Really?"

"Of course not, i just never expected for you to reciprocate my feelings"

"Wait reciprocate? You like me? Like like me?"

"What are you 12? Now im questioning this attraction, clearly you are a child" Regina sniggered as she cuddled into the blondes side

"I just never thought you liked me the way i liked you, you don't exactly scream raging homo on my gaydar"

"Clearly your gaydar needs a system update..." Regina's head pops up and over to Emma looking at her with those beautiful blue green eyes "... so you like me" Regina couldn't stop the smile from forming, her heart was beating so fast she was surprised Emma couldn't feel it

"Yeah, last night should have been an implication when i kissed you back, Ive always felt this pull with you, yes I've known you since you were 8 but i couldn't explain it, it was not like a protective big sister kind of way cause that would be so many shades of fucked up, not that it isn't already, but we were never close anyway as kids maybe because there was something working behind the scenes that was unknown to us, besides as i said you never exactly screamed raging homo to my gaydar, though as you said it needs a system update"

"Its not that I'm a raging homo, I've just kept it well hidden by well placed boyfriends in times where i felt i needed them to further disguise my attraction to women, and especially you" Regina pauses before continuing, cause what she is about to admit is scary as hell to her "I've liked you ever since David bought you home for the first time 20 years ago, i just was confused as to what those feelings were considering i was 8, growing up with you coming around all the time i thought maybe you and David were together so being close to you was hard for me, then you guys went to college, and when i finally went to college thats where my experimenting started, but no one compared to you, it wasn't until i finished college and i moved back to New York that i knew i wanted more than what it was between us, but you kept fleeting between girlfriends, so i just thought you were not interested in me in that way, so i tried to preoccupy myself with work"

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, David will flip"

"So... we don't have tell him or anyone else about whats going on between us, can be our little secret"

"Yeah, cause trying to keep this quiet is going to prove difficult on my end"

"How so?" Emma said with a questioning look in her eyes

"How will i explain to my brother the reason im smiling so much? If he is oblivious then the others will catch on surely, I'm known as the moody bitch to our friends"

"Smiling so much?" Emma says, she couldn't stop herself from smiling ear to ear with what Regina just said

"Trust you to focus on that little detail"

"You cant blame me for loving the reason that I'm gonna be the one who is making you smile so much" Emma says as she see's Regina smile, its that smile that makes Emma's heart do backflips

"Ive wanted this for so long, now that Ive got it, i don't want to let it go, I'm just nervous, i don't know how we go about this" Regina says with that nervous vunerable tone that Emma recognises instantly

"We will take this slow ok, no one needs to know, you haven't exactly come out yet, and thats an experience in itself, i want you to be comfortable and come out when your ready"

Regina just smiled at Emma's words, when she looked into the blondes eyes, all the fears she had melted away, this 20 year long crush was not just a crush anymore, though to be fair, she fell for Emma a long time ago, but she knew she couldn't admit that yet, how do you tell your brothers best friend who has always ran before things got serious that your in love with her, she hoped that Emma ran because she wanted Regina, but she wasn't taking that risk, not yet


	2. The one with the wedding part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming, but not detailed, im focusing on the romance and feels! And i plan on so many feels! Hopeless romantic right here!

"I take thee Mary Margaret..."

Both Emma and Regina looked at Mary Margaret. See this would of course have been necessary if she wasn't sitting in the crowd next to Regina, whilst David was standing in front of his actual bride Zelena, who had just turned a dark shade of red

"Zelena" David laughed nervously as he realised his obvious fuck up "Zelena"

The vicar stood speechless, he looked between both Zelena and David, if looks could kill, David would be dead right now

"Shall i go on?" The vicar asks Zelena gingerly

"Yes, yes do go on" Her face was like thunder

The ceremony went on as normal, despite Davids momentous fuck up, once it was over Zelena retreated to her room as David followed suit. The guests all made there way to the reception

Emma and Regina were both standing with Mary Margaret just outside David's room and could hear Zelena tearing into David

"How dare you, that was the most embarrassing moment of my life, in front of all my friends and family on what was supposed to be the most special day of my life"

"Zelena I'm so sorry i don't know what else i can say"

Mary Margaret had her arms crossed and remained silent as she looked to the floor, both Emma and Regina just looked at each other and then back to Mary Mary Margaret

"Hey, its going to be ok" Regina said as she placed an arm on Mary Margaret

"Yeah cause that is a sure way to woo a woman right there" Emma said then realising her word vomit had gotten the best of her to the point Mary Margaret had to walk away

"Too soon?"

"Ya think?" Regina looking sternly at Emma

At this point the arguing had stopped and David walked out looking defeated

"Hi" David says as he can barely look up at his sister and best friend

"Hey, how are you doing?" Regina says as she places her hand on her brothers shoulder

"Well considering he just said the wrong name at the alter, id say he is doing just dandy!"

David just laughed to himself as Regina shot Emma another look. Emma's word vomit was on fire today

"Wow i really messed up huh?"

"Oh momentously!" This time Regina had spoke before thinking "Sorry"

"Hey at least you didn't say the wrong name like me"

Regina gave her brother a hug, she wanted turn back time for him but at the same time she hated Zelena, the term British bitch was her favourite, but she never used it around David

"David mate the bands ready" shouted a voice from the bar

"Oh the bands ready huh?... i don't care about the stupid band Killian!"

"Jesus mate, fine ill get back to the bar...rum please bartender"

"Im just gonna see if Zelena has calmed down yet" David says as he heads back to his room

Both Emma and Regina both look at each other, trying to hide there smiles as both of there minds drift back to the previous night

"Hey you" Emma says as she approached the brunette

"Emma..."

"Yeah i know don't worry, I'm allowed to give a friend a hug though right?"

Regina melted into Emma's arms as the blonde wrapped them around the brunette

"A friend huh"

Emma lifted up Regina's chin to meet her eyes "Hey, you and i both know that ship sailed last night"

"And what ship are we sailing on now?"

"A ship I'm not letting sink anytime soon"

Regina bit her bottom lip as Emma stared into her eyes

"God i wish i could kiss you" Emma said as she closed her eyes and leant against Regina's forehead

Regina replayed there first kiss last night in her head and how it was under the influence, they hadn't kissed since last night, a sober kiss with Emma was nerve wracking but something she desired, to be able feel everything without the drunk fuzz surrounding her brain, Regina lead Emma back to her room

"Regina, kind of not the time for this" Emma laughed as she was pulled into the brunettes room

"Emma i don't want that... well yes i do but thats not what this is about"

"Ok" Emma said looking confused

"Its just last night we got so caught up in the moment, it was all a blur, i remember me kissing you first but we were both under the influence, thats not how i imagined our first kiss"

"Oh... well to be honest neither did i, I imagined it to be a lot more sober...." suddenly realisation kicked in "... oh we are in here because...well...i do really want that...more than anything" Emma said as she stepped closer to Regina, the brunettes breath hitched as she felt Emma take her hand in hers as the other caressed her cheek, she leant into her touch closing her eyes to savour the moment, the warmth of her hands soothed Regina's nerves "open your eyes baby" Regina couldn't help but smile at Emma's words, when she called her that she felt weak, she opened her eyes to meet Emma's

"Say it again"

Emma looked confused "wait what?"

"You called me... erm... never mind its ok"

Suddenly realising what she said Emma smiled

"Ohhhh you liked it when i called you..."

"Yes" Regina interrupted as her cheeks reddened

Emma placed a finger underneath Regina's chin, guiding her to meet her eyes

"Those eyes...so beautiful...just like the rest of you...baby" Emma smiled as she saw Regina melt at her words before slowly leaning in to kiss her

As there lips met, both of there hearts soared, both moaning at contact, there kiss was slow and yet passionate, they melted into each other, Regina's arms now resting on Emma's shoulders as the blonde let her left hand shift behind Regina's back pulling her deeper into the kiss as she kept her right hand on the brunettes cheek

Once there kiss started to become more heated Regina somehow managed to pull away "Wow" Regina said sounding breathless as she lay her forehead against Emma's

"Yeah, i can think of some other words for that"

"Oh?"

"Breathtaking, amazing, intoxicating"

Regina just smiled at her before kissing her again briefly before pulling away "we need to go, people might start to wonder where we are"

"I know baby..." Regina once again melted as Emma called her baby again "...i wont be able to stop kissing you otherwise...damn those kisses..." Emma found herself kissing Regina once again getting lost inside her kiss, it truly was intoxicating

"Emma baby, we really need to go" Regina disrupting there kiss

"Oh wow now i know why you liked it when i called you that" Emma said breathlessly

Regina smiled as she lead Emma to the door stealing one more kiss before they left

Emma's heart was soaring so high she felt like she was sitting on cloud nine, she realised in there kiss just how hard she had fallen in love with Regina, but she didn't want to admit that to her, Regina hadn't come out yet, she was not going to scare her away when she had just finally got everything she ever wanted, no as long as she could be with her, it was good enough, she will happily be her little secret until Regina was ready, she waited 20 years for this moment, she can wait a little bit longer to scream it from the rooftops, she was worth the wait

***

The flight back to New York seemed to take forever, Emma couldn't wait to get back home, London was great but she missed New York, she missed the coffee shop her and her friends frequented, so when her and Killian finally got back to the apartment they shared, she immediately crashed down onto the sofa

"Fuck what a week"

"Your telling me love, i lost track of all the girls i shagged" Killian shouted from the kitchen

"Charming as ever Jones!"

"Oh like you didn't find someone I'm sure, i heard you in your room the night before the wedding, so who was the lucky lass?"

Emma's words faltered, he had heard her and Regina but she managed to think something up before Killian noticed

"Just one of the hotel staff, how much did you hear? And why were you standing outside my door?"

"Well i was heading to bed with a lass in tow when i heard you, all i could hear was some words in a language i couldn't understand, then fuck fuck fuck, gave her a good seeing to aye Swan?"

Emma's mind quickly tried to grasp everything he was saying, Regina learnt Spanish in high school, she loved the language so much there were moments the brunette used Spanish swear words to let out her frustration, luckily she rarely swore in Spanish around there friends

There other friend Ruby stormed through the door, saved by red

"Thank god you guys are back, i wont feel as lonely at the coffee shop anymore"

Ruby couldn't attend the wedding due to work, her boss was a hard ass and wouldn't give her the time off, she did manage to listen and watch the ceremony though at work via Skype

"So wheres dave? Hows he doing?"

"Not so good rubes, he ended up going on there honeymoon alone, so he wont be back till next week, probably a good thing for Mary Margaret, she gets process everything for a week at least" Emma says as she forces herself up from the sofa and heading to sit on the barstool at the kitchen counter

"Maybe we should go see her, Ive missed her and Regina to"

"Oh we not good enough love?" Killian laughed

"Yeah rubes, have you not missed us to" Emma chimed in

"Oh shut it you two, we have a friend to console you assholes" Ruby was trying act serious but smirked at there comments

Emma's phone vibrated, it was Regina

_Quick update on Mary Margaret she has headed straight to bed, if you see Ruby tell her i text her, Mary Margaret don't want visitors atm, I'm heading over to David's as I'm in charge of taking care of his place while he is away, care to join me?_

Emma's heart jumped of course she was going to join her

"Who was that?"

"Regina, Mary Margaret has headed to bed, no visitors allowed..." Emma tried think of an excuse before continuing "... Regina has just got to pop into work so she will be back later" Emma stood up from the chair heading for the door

"And where are you going?"

"Gym dude, i need work off all the alcohol consumed" well not a complete lie

Killian and Ruby just glanced at each other, they knew something was off they just didn't know what

***

Emma gently knocked on the door, it didn't take long for Regina to answer quickly pulling her inside and into a hug

"Wow miss me much?"

"I...erm...craving...your touch..." Regina said nervously

"Ive been craving that to, and i don't need to guess what kind of touch your insinuating" Emma winked before lifting the brunettes chin for a kiss "This is Davids place though, doesn't that feel weird"

"Its not like we can be alone anywhere else, we both have an apartment with other people, is it to weird for you?"

"Let me think on that..." Emma says before kissing Regina hard before pushing her towards David's bedroom, as they enter the room and shut the door behind them they start scrambling to get each others clothes off before Emma picks Regina up and places her on the dresser

"Fuck Emma, this is the first time we will be sober for this right, if its anything like the kiss on Davids wedding day, i wont be quiet" Regina spoke into Emma's ear as the blonde was kissing down her neck

"Oh fuck...I'm not complaining, and yes we will be sober baby..." Emma was now looking at Regina and placed her hand on the brunettes cheek "...this will be our first time, just like what we did with the kiss ok, i want to remember every moment, every kiss, every orgasm"

"Every orgasm? Someones confident" Regina laughed

"Heres me being romantic and you focus on that"

"I want to remember everything to..." Regina pauses as she places a hand on Emma's cheek looking deeply into the blondes eyes "...take me baby...I'm yours"

Emma's heart did backflips, front flips, somersaults and everything else it could possibly do at Regina's words, the words I'm yours replayed in her head as she crashed there lips together, she couldn't hold back anymore, so she carried Regina over to the bed and laid her down gently, in Emma's mind, she was going to make love to Regina, but making love meant being in love to do it, and while Emma knew she was deeply in love with Regina, she didn't know how the brunette felt, so she would let Regina think it was just there insatiable need for each other, but Emma was going to show how much she loved Regina, without having to tell her

"Mmmm" Regina said breathlessly as Emma kissed her way down to her collarbone

Emma placed her kisses all over Regina's torso, slowly making her way down

"Baby...please..." Regina said in sexual frustration

"I know beautiful, just...your body...wow"

Emma quickly undid Regina's jeans and tore them off and threw them to the other side of the room, now all Regina was in was her lace underwear, and my god did Emma ever appreciate the sight before her

"Wow baby...so beautiful..." Emma said as she stood on her knees admiring all of Regina

"Emma.."

Emma quickly resumed kissing down the brunettes body, as she found herself getting to where Regina needed her most, she placed the gentlest kisses over the lace underwear before slowly taking them off, and once she took them off she saw the evidence of what she was doing to Regina glistening at her

"Oh fuck baby is that what I'm doing to you...god" Emma said before kissing her way up Regina's thighs, as she got to Regina's centre, she heard the brunette moan

"Mmmm....fuck..."

***

Making Regina climax was heaven to Emma's ears, so the fact that she made her climax multiple times in the last half hour was exhilarating, when Regina pulled her back up for a kiss, Emma's heart was just about beating out of her chest

"Wow" said a breathless Regina as they lay side by side

"Your telling me!"

Regina looked over to Emma before finally deciding to climb on top and kneel over her

"Well hello there, what can i do you for?" Emma said as she saw the brunettes eyes darken again with lust

Regina started kissing Emma's neck before whispering into her ear

"Your turn"

***

They continued to make love for the next hour before deciding they have been gone from there friends for to long that they may start wondering where they are, as Regina was fixing her make up in the mirror, she felt Emma wrap her arms around her waist from behind

"That was amazing" Emma said as she placed kisses on Regina's cheek

"Mmm it was, i didn't want to stop"

"Me neither, god it felt so good, this right now feels so good, holding you in my arms, i don't want to let go"

Regina turned around now facing Emma

"Then don't"

"Er we kinda have to get back"

"I know but they can wait for a few more minutes cant they?" Regina said before placing a kiss on Emma's lips

Emma melted into the kiss again, but she knew where it was leading so she managed to pull away before mentally cursing herself

"Baby i would love nothing more than to hide out here with you for the whole week but our friends will be wondering where we are"

"Damn those friends of ours" Regina laughed

"I know"

They made there way to the door before stealing a few more kisses, these moments meant everything to the both of them, both had fallen deeply in love with the other yet neither admitting it due to reasons of there own, they waited 20 years for these moments with each other, and now finally they were getting what they both wanted more than anything...each other


	3. The one where a certain someone sings in Spanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a song currently out at the moment called Despacito, when listening to it i came up with the perfect idea of how Killian could work out what was truly going on between Emma and Regina  
> There is Spanish lyrics in this, no clue what they mean myself there just part of the song lol

A few weeks had passed by since that night in London, when David got back from his honeymoon, he locked himself away in his apartment for a few days before finally reinserting himself into the group, Emma and Regina were finding it difficult now to find time alone together, booking days alone together in a hotel, both coming up with excuses as to why they were both disappearing for a couple of hours, Mary Margaret was to wrapped up in her emotions to notice but Killian and Ruby both felt something had shifted they just didn't know what, both Emma and Regina were a lot happier lately and they didn't know why cause they would have never suspected for a second that the two women were sleeping with each other

"Regina love where the bloody hell is the rum" Killian shouted from Regina's kitchen

"Killian its midday, besides I've learnt not buy more rum when it concerns you so stop coming round to find it"

"Spoil sport" Killian said as he made his way back to his chair

Emma was sitting next to him on the arm of the chair flipping through the tv channels whilst ruby and MM were sitting on the couch, Regina had made her way to the kitchen flipping on the radio

"Oh for god sake Regina, your not a belieber are you love?" Killian shouted as Despacito started to play on the radio as the brunette started to sway to the music, Emma couldn't keep her eyes away, when she was seeing Regina get lost in the music she forgot the rest of the song was in Spanish

¡Oh!  
Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (oh yeah)  
Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro

It was obvious that you could hear Regina sing along to the song pronouncing every word perfectly

"Love your singing in Spanish..." suddenly everything clicked into place as he looked between Emma and Regina, he recognised the language he couldn't understand a few weeks ago in London "...OH..." his finger kept pointing between Emma and Regina "...OH!.."

"Killian can i talk to you a second" Emma said dragging him into Regina's bedroom whilst looking at Regina hinting with her eyes that she needed get her ass in that room, Regina quickly realising what was going on followed suit leaving Ruby and Mary Margaret confused on the couch

As Emma tackled Killian to the bed she held her hand to his mouth before she realised Regina had shut the door behind them

"Yes....yes" Emma said as she released her hand from his mouth

He pointed at Emma first "You!..." then pointed towards Regina "...and you?"

"Yes but you cannot tell anyone, no one knows" Regina said before she finally realised what she just said and held her hand to her head

"How, when?"

"It happened in London" Emma said as she tried calm the situation down

"IN LONDON!!!"

Emma signalled to Killian to keep it down "Shit Jones keep it down"

"But your straight love" Killian said now looking back at Regina

"Well i was never actually straight, I've always liked women, i just never came out"

"But how the fuck did this happen?"

"We have secretly liked each other since we first met 20 years ago when i became friends with David, and in London, we had a few drinks and one thing led to another, we couldn't fight it anymore, so we have been sneaking around ever since" Emma said feeling nervous as fuck as to what Regina was thinking right now

"Fucking hell love, Davids your best friend..." he then pointed to Regina "...and your brother! He's gonna kill you Emma!"

"Yes i know and thats why you cant tell anyone, i have to come out to him on my own and then deal with him when i want to tell him about me and Emma"

"But what about the others?"

"They cant know either Jones"

"Fuck, so what is this then?"

Emma and Regina both looked at each other smiling making there way to each other before holding each others hands not breaking eye contact with each other

"This Jones, is my dreams finally coming true"

Regina couldn't help but to smile at what Emma said, she closed her eyes letting Emma's scent overtake her senses before finally responding

"Its true Killian, Ive wanted this since from the moment we met, she makes me so happy"

Emma smiled at Regina, they hadn't in fact confirmed with each other what exactly this was, they were just going with the flow though i think they both realised it was a conversation that needed to come up

"Well i need a drink, don't worry your secret is safe with me, ill just leave you guys to it" and with that Killian left, inviting Ruby and MM out with him, once they heard they had left, Emma finally broke the silence

"So are you ok?"

"Inadvertently coming out to Killian was not what I expected"

"Im so sorry baby, he heard us that night, i brushed him off by saying it was a member of staff, but he heard you swear in Spanish, he couldn't recognise the language at the time, but when he heard you sing in Spanish...which i might add is extremely sexy...he put two and two together and worked it out"

"Its ok, someone was bound to find out eventually I'm just glad it wasn't David, i want to be able tell him myself about me being gay and well...us"

"Not trying to change the subject or anything, but Killian's question has stayed in my mind"

"And what question is that?"

"What is this? I mean i know we said we would take it slow, but i just...was wondering..."

"Emma are you asking me what i think your asking me?"

"Depends really, what do you think I'm asking?"

"Oh for god sake Emma really"

"Sorry baby, its just I'm nervous"

Regina placed her hand on Emma's cheek, as the blonde leaned into her touch, her fears calmed "Ask me Emma"

"Regina...would you be my...Jesus this is hard..."

"Its ok baby, you don't need to be nervous, its just me"

"Yeah just you, your only the one woman I've wanted for the majority of my life, yeah no pressure"

"I want you to, so ask me Emma"

"Will you be my..." Emma's words faltered again before finally plucking up the courage to say that scary word "...girlfriend?"

Regina's smile grew so wide at Emma finally asking her to be the one thing she had always wanted

"Let me think on that..." Regina said playfully

"Regina!..." Emma said before bringing there lips together for a passionate kiss

"Yes, of course i will, this is everything i have ever wanted, being able to call you mine is something I've wanted for so long, and now my dreams have come true, I'm yours baby...Always"

Emma's heart had skipped a couple of beats at that point....Always... those words replayed in her head a thousand times over

"You have no idea how happy you have just made me Regina" Emma smiled a proper massive grin at this point

"If its as happy as you make me, then i think I understand"

Emma leaned in to kiss the woman she loved, she may have gotten past this scary part of asking Regina be her girlfriend, but telling her she loved her with all of her heart was scary, she couldn't lose this

***

Emma returned to her apartment once the rest of her friends had gotten back

"So love, get up to anything after i left? I thought taking the girls with me was a good idea if you catch my drift"

"Yeah i thought as much, and well yes, thanks for giving us those few hours, finding the time for each other since London has been difficult"

"Oh its no problem love...so 20 years huh?"

"Yeah, i cant believe it, all i can say is finally"

"Finally got the woman you love aye Swan"

"Woah Jones we ain't even asaid that to each other yet"

"But you do love her, i can see it in your eyes Swan"

"Jones!"

"Just admit it love, you have finally gotten everything you have ever wanted since you were what 10? A crush that stays with you for that long isn't just a crush anymore"

Emma stayed silent for a moment before talking

"God Jones I'm so in love with her"

"What are you telling me for? Go tell her that!"

"I cant risk losing this Jones, I'm not scaring her away"

"Oh for christ sake love, i can see it in her eyes that she feels the same way"

"Really?"

"I may have been blind at first about this relationship, but now i know i can see that look in both of your eyes, i know David is your best friend, and he is extremely protective of Regina, but i honestly think he will be happy to see how happy you make Regina, cause my god Swan she is no longer the moody bitch and thats because of you"

Emma knew that she needed tell Regina, her heart ached to tell her how much she loved her, how much she truly meant to her, but when could she tell her, how could they exactly plan a date with all the sneaking around...but then...

"Killian i need your help in planning a date, I'm gonna tell her, but i need your help in crowd control if you catch my drift"

"You got it Swan just tell me when and ill keep everyone else occupied"

This was happening, she was finally telling Regina how she felt, it was scary as hell but exhilarating, she couldn't hold her feelings in any longer, Regina meant everything to her, she was her world, and by god she wasn't losing the one thing that made her the happiest she had ever felt, not by a long shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the date is coming up! But not the next chapter cause the next chapter will be part snowing/wicked charming part  
> Swanqueen  
> Im currently working on that date chapter now, ive been updating a lot because im enjoying my days off work, and making you guys wait is something i dont like, but im back work tomorrow for the next 4 days doing 12 hour shifts, i will post that date chapter before then because you may not get another update till Sunday, or even after tues as thats when i get to enjoy another 4 days off


	4. The one where David has a decision to make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominated more by snowing/wicked charming this chapter, next chapter is swanqueens first offical date, will Emma pluck up the courage to tell Regina how she feels or will she get to nervous and back out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one day, got so into writing this, will be one more update before the day is over then 4 days of work

When Regina walked into her brothers apartment, she never expected to find David listening Despacito dancing around like a fool, failing miserably at singing along to the Spanish lyrics

"Leave the Spanish to me big brother" Regina laughed

"Hey, sorry just in a good mood"

"Yeah? How come?"

"Zelena is flying over so we can talk through things"

He hadn't seen Zelena since the night of there wedding, she told him she needed to process everything for a bit and that she would get back to him eventually

"Oh well thats great" Regina tried her best to put on her best fake smile, luckily David was to busy dancing along to radio "are you going to talk to Mary Margaret or are you just going to continue ignore the fact that this is hurting her"

"Im not ignoring it, but how can i talk to her, what happened between me and her was along time ago"

"Feelings like that don't always disappear David" _Believe me i tried_ she thought to herself before smiling at the thought of Emma and her kisses and the way she touched her... _Dammit Regina now is not the time_

"Whats with you lately? You seem a lot smilier than normal?" David said as he noticed the smile on his sisters lips

_Shit he has noticed_

"Oh no you don't, your not allowed to change the subject"

"And your not allowed to avoid my question... have you met someone?"

"No.."

"Regina, is he good enough for my baby sister? Cause big brother needs to have a talk with this guy"  _Oh its not a guy..._

"David i haven't met anyone, just things are going good at work for once" it wasn't a complete lie, it was looking like she was going to take over the reigns as head chef at the restaurant she worked at, but Emma was the main reason for her smiling, but she wasn't ready to tell him yet, she still needed more time

"Oh ok, just making sure, i have to make sure that whoever you meet is up to my standards"

"No one ever is David"

"Can you blame me for wanting the best for my little sister"

"No, you always have looked out for me, even when i was stubborn and dated the guys you never liked"

"Well they were no good for you in the end, I'm just making sure you find someone who can take care of you when I'm not around, your my baby sister, ill always want the best for you"

Regina smiled as she hugged David, there relationship was extremely tight nit, the thought of losing him when she finally tells him about her being gay as well as about her and Emma scared her, she was scared to how he would react at the thought of his best friend and his sister getting together, but that was for another day

***

"Zelena, hey come on in"

Zelena walked through the door and swept down the couch before sitting on it, David joined her not seconds later

"So..."

"David, Ive been thinking about this a lot, i do want this to work, I've missed you, its just..."

"Just what?"

"You and Mary Margaret, how can i trust you to not have feelings for her anymore, how can i trust you to be around her which you are almost everyday"

"Hey, there are no feelings whatsoever, yeah i can see how hard that is to understand considering my fuck up, but i want you" total lie, he loved Mary Margaret but he forever stayed in denial, he loved Zelena to but not as much as he loved Mary Margaret

"I still dont like the thought of you being around her everyday"

"What are you trying to say?"

"If you truly want me and for this to work, then...i don't want you to see her anymore, at all"

David sat there in shock, Mary Margaret was one of his best friends, how could he give that up, but if he wanted this to work, he had to try, he and Zelena talked on the phone about Zelena moving to New York, to make it work, but giving up Mary Margaret was going to be difficult

"Ok, ill do what you want, once you move to New York, we can work on us and i wont see Mary Margaret from now on ok"

"Thank you"

***

David and Mary Margaret hadn't spoken since the wedding, they still hung out with there friends at the coffee shop, but never truly had that conversation about what happened, so telling her he had to give her up for his marriage to work was not going to go down well and he knew it

When he walked in to Regina's and Mary Margaret's apartment, Emma and Regina were sitting on the couch next to the pixie haired woman that he needed to talk to

"Hey guys, what you upto?"

"Just watching a movie, come join us..." Emma shouted from the sofa before being elbowed in the side by Mary Margaret

"Actually i wanted talk to Mary Margaret if you guys could give us a minute"

All three of them looked to David shocked, both Emma and Regina looked to Mary Margaret to see she nodded and so they headed to leave, Regina placed a hand on his shoulder before she left

"Do i need to buy wine and ice cream?" Regina asked wondering if that is what she needed for Mary Margaret later

"You may need a stores worth" David said solemnly

Regina gave him a look, a look that said your making a huge mistake but he chose to ignore it anyway, Emma and Regina decided head back to the blondes apartment, unscheduled alone time since Killian left a note saying he was out for the day and to enjoy some alone time

David walked over to Mary Margaret scared as hell but he needed to tell her, he needed make this marriage work

***

"Well I'm not complaining at the unscheduled alone time" Emma said as she pulled Regina into her arms, but Regina dident look like she was to happy "hey is everything ok?"

"Yeah its not you, I'm happy that we are getting this... but its David, he and Zelena are making a go of there marriage"

"Oh, so we are gonna need wine and ice cream then later for Mary Margaret"

"Oh yeah, like a stores worth"

"Ok we will go to the store in a second...i want to savour this moment if thats ok, it sounds selfish, but...I've missed you, I've missed this" Emma said as she placed a gentle kiss on Regina's lips

"Oh god I've missed this to" Regina said before melting into the kiss again

"JUST GO!"

The sound of Mary Margaret screaming at David broke them apart, they rushed out of Emma's apartment and straight across the hall to Regina's

"Woah, what the hell happened?" Emma shouted looking at David

Mary Margaret had tears streaming down her face with her arms crossed, and David was just standing there shell shocked, he went to say something but Mary Margaret beat him to the punch

"David, please....i need you to leave"

David didn't want to leave but he knew he had to, so he quickly nodded to Emma and Regina before heading out

Mary Margaret had collapsed on the sofa in tears, prompting Emma and Regina to run over to sit either side of her pulling her in for a group hug

"Wine and ice cream?" Emma said as she held Mary Margaret tighter

Mary Margaret just nodded

"Right ill head to the store and Regina you text Ruby, girls night in"

Regina quickly grabbed her phone texting Ruby while still holding Mary Margaret close to her, this was going to be a long night

***

As Emma headed out the apartment building, she saw David leaning against his car

"David what the hell?"

"I know Emma, but this is how i need to make my marriage work"

"We both know Mary Margaret wouldn't have reacted that way if you just told her you wanted to make it work with Zelena, so what else did you say for her to go at you like that?"

"Zelena made me promise to not see her again, she cant trust me around Mary Margaret"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME??"

"Emma keep it down"

"Keep it down? Your giving up one of your best friends for her?"

"I have to, i have to make this work"

"You deserve happiness more than anyone i know, but you don't give up your friend David"

"Maybe its a good thing, the past feelings are not going away anytime soon, maybe its time we finally got over each other"

"David, you have known Mary Margaret since Regina got back from college, she is your sisters best friend, how in the hell do you expect to stay away from her, especially when she lives with Regina"

"I have to try Emma"

"David your my best friend and i love you man, but my god you are an idiot"

David just laughed to himself

"Now you i could never give up, how would i be able live without that bluntness of yours"

"Im irreplaceable dude..." Emma laughed before placing a hand on his shoulder "...and so is Mary Margaret"

David looked to the ground, Emma waved to him signalling her cue to go to the store, she was right Mary Margaret was irreplaceable, his heart knew that, but he loved Zelena to, he had to decide soon, because Zelena was moving to New York in a few weeks time


	5. The one with the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is completely dedicated to swanqueen and there all important date! Its all about the feels in this chapter! So many cute fluffy feels!

Emma was pacing around her apartment, her nerves were getting the better of her, Killian bought tickets to go see the game with David, he also convinced Mary Margaret and Ruby to go to the movies for the evening, stating Emma was not feeling well and Regina had work. It was getting closer to the time when Regina would be soon knocking on her door, Emma had planned an evening in, and actually cooked, something she rarely did, and the fact she was dating a chef, didn't make her nerves settle

Regina knocking on the door broke Emma from her incessant pacing, as she approached the door she did some breathing exercises

"You can do this Emma, you have got this" Emma whispered to herself before opening the door

As Emma opened the door, her mouth dropped to the floor, Regina was wearing a little black dress, that accentuated her curves perfectly, her makeup was flawless and smoky and those eyes...god Emma loved those eyes

Regina was just as shocked when she saw Emma, she had never seen the blonde in a dress before, it was a gorgeous red dress, her hair was down which was unusual, she looked like a dream

"Oh...my...god...Regina you look...stunning, beautiful, sensational..."

"...Emma you look amazing, Ive never seen you in a dress before...you look absolutely breathtakingly beautiful"

"Yeah remind me how to breathe again" Emma said as Regina walked through the door and she shut it behind her locking it

As Regina was admiring how Emma layout her apartment, she felt the blonde come up behind her putting her arms around her waist, Emma's lips against her shoulders was intoxicating

"Baby, you did all this for me?..."Regina asked as she looked around the apartment, the lights were dimmed, the table was set out for dinner, and in the background she could hear slow romantic music that was definitely not in english "...is that Enrique Iglesias?"

"Yeah, its that Spanish album you love so much" Emma blushed

"He has many albums in Spanish Emma" Regina laughed

"Way to kill my vibe" Emma joked as she turned Regina to face her

"I love this, its perfect"

"This is technically our first date baby, i needed to make it as perfect as you are"

Regina smiled, her heart filled up with so much love for the woman in front of her, her heart was bursting at the seams

***

After dinner, they made there way to the couch, Emma was sitting in the corner, whilst Regina laid into the blondes side, Emma's arms were wrapped around the brunette

"Emma this is amazing, I'm loving this so much i don't want it to end"

Emma stood, holding out her hand for Regina to join her

"Emma..."

"Ive been working on something, so forgive me if fuck up some of the lines, but..."

Emma was sliding through her phone on spotify, finding the song she wanted, the very well known song of Enrique's started to play through the speakers...Hero...but...

Emma pulled Regina into dance, placing her lips close to the brunettes ear as she sang into her ear

Quiero ser tu héroe

Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
a erizar de frío tu piel  
a quemar qué sé yo, tu boca  
y morirme allí después  
Y si entonces  
temblaras por mí  
lloraras al verme sufrir  
ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar  
como yo la doy por ti.

Regina was taken aback as Emma was singing to her in Spanish, not perfectly but Regina didn't care, she was so touched by the gesture, tears formed in her eyes as Emma continued

Throughout the song, Emma could sense the emotions coming from Regina, but she continued anyway, she practiced this all week, she knew Hero well, but in Spanish was a different thing entirely. As the song came to end, Emma now looked deep into her girlfriends eyes, they were puffy from the crying

"Aww baby" Emma said as she wiped the tears from her girlfriends eyes

"Emma...that was...so beautiful...you did that...for me?"

"Of course baby, i know it wasn't perfect but i wanted to show you how i feel about you"

Regina stood there looking at her, her heart was now beating ten times faster than normal _is she about to say what i think she is?_

"And how do you feel about me?" Regina asked gingerly

Emma's heart now started beat faster than normal, here was her moment, to tell the woman standing before she was head over heels in love with her

"I...i...i think Ive forgotten how to breathe"

"A regular occurrence for both of us tonight" Regina laughed

Emma just stood there, she had frozen, she wanted to get the words out but she froze

"Emma?..."

But before Regina could finish that sentence Emma crashed there lips together, in hope it would calm her nerves and her fears

"God Regina, I've fallen so deeply in love with you..."

Regina's eyes flung open at those words

"What?!"

Emma just stood there realising what she had just said, she closed her eyes whilst her head was spinning

"Emma...what did you...just say?" Regina's breathing became a lot heavier, her heart was beating out of her chest, Emma loved her, she loved her and that couldn't stop the smile from forming

"I...i...wow its gone warm all of a sudden"

"Emma..."

"I love you Regina..." Emma noticed the smile on Regina's face and it made her heart do an entire gymnastics routine "...I fell in love with you a long time ago, its only since we got together that its deepened, and when i say that, i mean I'm head over heels in love with you"

There was silence for a few seconds, though if you asked Emma it was more like hours

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that..." Regina smiled, she couldn't hold back any longer now, she kissed the blonde on the lips with so much passion it hurt "...Im in love with you to Emma, so deeply"

"Oh god" Emma smiled before bringing there lips together once again, she put her entire heart into the kiss as she pushed Regina up against the kitchen counter, her kisses making there way down Regina's neck

"Emma...i..."

Emma stopped, looking directly into her girlfriends eyes

"Whats the matter baby?"

"Your phone, i can feel it vibrating on the counter"

It was a text from Killian

_Game is over, Davids gone back home, but i managed to invite the girls out for drinks, so you have a few extra hours, make them count Swan!_

"Oh god i could hug Jones right now"

"What, why?"

"David went home after the game, but he managed to persuade Ruby and MM to go out drinking with him, we have a few more hours"

Regina smiled as she pulled Emma back into the kiss, as her hands were digging into Emma's shoulders, the blonde lifted her up onto the counter

"Emma?"

"Yes baby?" Emma said as she continued kissing down Regina's neck

"Make love to me" Emma froze mid kiss as Regina said that, she pulled herself up slowly to meet Regina's eyes, that look in them was full of something she had seen before but never noticed until now, lust and love "I know we have been having sex for a few weeks now...yes we already loved each other but now we know how the other feels, i want to do this properly"

"Oh fuck baby id love nothing more" Emma said as she picked up the brunette and carried her to her room

***

They hadn't stopped making love until hours after, they knew there friends would be home soon so they decided to get dressed, as they were in the kitchen having another make out session, Emma's phone started ringing, it was Killian

"We on our way back love, im just waiting on the girls to come back from the bathroom, just thought id give you a heads up"

"Ok thanks Killian"

"Soooo did you tell her?"

"Yeah, thanks for those extra few hours by the way, we definitely made use of them"

"Not on my bed i hope..." Killian joked"...so she feels the same way then love?"

"You were right is that what you wanted me to say?"

"Im always right love, now you need tear yourself away the girls are coming, ill see you when i get in" and with that Killian hung up

"That my cue to leave?" Regina said as she straightened her dress and grabbed her phone

"Unfortunately yes baby" Emma said as she followed Regina to the door

"I really loved tonight"

"Me to" Emma said before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend

"I love you baby"

Emma melted at Regina's words

"I love you to beautiful"

They sneaked in one more kiss before Regina left and entered her apartment, as Emma closed the door behind her. She leant against it, as she replayed the evenings events in her head she smiled and slid down the door in pure happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to work tomorrow, ill try my best to update, but 4 days on now of 12 hour shifts, im loving every moment of writing this, loving both swanqueen and friends is definitely helping to inspire me more, thanks for all the lovely comments and leaving kudos! Jmo may have left ouat, but Swanqueen lives in our hearts forever swens!  
> P.s If i fluffed up the Spanish lyrics i apologise, copy and paste job! Lol im in love with the Spanish language, so i tried my best to not butcher it lol


	6. The one where everybody finds out part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im splitting the reveal episode into a few chapters  
> This one is where 2 more people find out about our favourite couple, some cute fluffy stuff at the beginning, then the 2 reveals. Hope you guys enjoy this! My fave ep of friends ever this was!

  
The day started perfectly for Regina, and it was all because of a certain blonde, whilst making breakfast she was dancing around the kitchen with headphones in her ears, she didn't notice Killian and Emma had walked in and started watch her

"Someones in a good mood, couldn't tell me why could you love?" Killian whispered to Emma

"Not a clue" Emma smiled to herself, seeing her girlfriend this way made her heart swell

Once Regina turned around and noticed they were staring her cheeks turned pink

"How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough to see your kickin dance moves love" Killian said as he imitated Regina's moves

Emma didn't say anything, she just stood there smiling as Regina was blushing

"Where's Mary Margaret?" Killian said breaking the silence

"She just recently left for work"

"Good kiss and get it over with cause all the eyes you are making at each other is sending me sea sick!"

"We don't make eyes" Emma said as she rolled her eyes, whilst Regina made her way over to her smiling

"Hey you" Regina said as she lifted her hand to move a strand of the blondes hair out of her eyes whilst she took Emma's hand with the other

"Morning beautiful" Emma said smiling before leaning into kiss her gently on the lips

"Christ alive, you got a bucket i could use love?" Killian joked

Just then Ruby came through door, making Emma and Regina spring apart just in time, luckily she was on the phone so didn't notice the flustered pair

"Ok give me a sec let me just ask my friends something..." Ruby says then covers her phone whilst looking at her friends "...Mary Margaret finishes early tomorrow don't she?"

"2pm" Regina said as she tried refocus herself on breakfast

Ruby now focuses herself on her phone conversation "Is 3 ok?... Perfect ill see you at 3, thanks bye" Ruby said then hung up "get in!"

"So whats happening at 3 Rubes?" Emma asks trying to divert her focus that isn't on Regina's ass

"Viewing an apartment and i promised Mary Margaret she could come with, you guys free?" Ruby said as was texting

Emma and Regina look at each other, neither had work, so possible alone time was extremely appealing

"Don't you have work love?" Killian said to Regina, trying his best to get her take the bait

"Oh yh i totally forgot, extra busy tomorrow"

"Shame, what bout you two?"

"Bro day every Friday remember Rubes, me Dave and Emma all hang out"

It was true they had a bro day, but Emma had a feeling Killian was going to encourage her to miss it considering she knew Regina didn't have work tomorrow and neither did she

"Oh shit yh, just me and Mary Margaret then" Just then Ruby's phone rings "Hello? Oh ffs really? Ill be right there" Ruby hangs up and grabs her coat "Gotta go in work early, someones fucked up already, ill see ya guys later" and with that Ruby heads out

"Thank fuck for that, right Em im your saviour, you are missing bro day dude"

"I thought as much, what you gonna tell David?"

"Ill just tell him your sick, right I'm off, enjoy your time alone before work" and with that Killian leaves

"You know its amazing how he helps us get alone time, maybe i should restock the captain Morgans" Regina laughs

"Don't let him hear you say that" Emma says as she approaches her girlfriend bringing her into a cuddle "So i know your making breakfast but i was thinking we could eat something different entirely" Emma winked

"Oh really, and heres me being a romantic girlfriend and cooking you breakfast so we could enjoy it together"

"Wait really?"

"Yeah i was gonna text you to come over but then you and Killian just turned up whilst i was cooking"

"Well more like dancing, first thing i thought was someones in a good mood, don't know why that is do you?" Emma smirked

"Oh no idea whatsoever" Regina giggled

"Oh really?"

"Really"

Emma leaned in to whisper in Regina's

"So its nothing to do with the fact I'm in love with you then?"

Regina's breath hitched and her body was graced with goosebumps, as Emma said those words, she felts Regina's fingers dig into her shoulders, as they stood there, Emma felt her girlfriend kiss her on the cheek, and it made her smile a big stupid grin

"I swear i fall in love with you more and more each day Emma" Regina says as she is now looking into her eyes

"Ill catch you every time baby" Emma says as she leans in to kiss her girlfriend, she cant get enough of those kisses, so soft and loving, but every time she kisses her the only word that stands out is intoxicating

***

Mary Margaret had got home late that evening, after work she decided go to dinner with friends from work, it made her feel better to be away from home, she loved Regina, but she reminded her so much of David, she needed get away, but when she got home to find a sleeping Regina on the couch, she smiled, not one of those friends at work could hold a candle to her best friend, just like she has done before, she goes to switch off the music playing in Regina's headphones and covers her up with a blanket, but when the brunettes phone lights up from a text, she cant help but catch a glimpse of a text from Emma

_Fallen asleep on me baby? I can think of a few ways to wake you up ;P_

Mary Margaret's eyes widened _baby_? all of a sudden everything came into sharp focus, the way they looked at each other, the way they were both a lot happier recently, the moments clearly interrupted by someone entering the room, she had noticed but was so focused on what was going on with David she ignored the signs.

Regina and Emma were sleeping together, she quickstepped it over to Emma's and Killian's only to find Killian, cause there was one thing about Mary Margaret, and that was that she was a shit secret keeper

"Woah love you know what time it is right?"

"Where's Emma?"

"Asleep love, are you alright? You seem a bit flustered"

"Oh you have no idea" Mary Margaret said reducing her voice now down to a whisper

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because I've just stumbled across something i never expected"

Killian's gut was screaming at him, he had a feeling that he knew what Mary Margaret had stumbled across but tried to dance around the situation, of all the people to find out about Emma and Regina, Mary Margaret was the one person who could spoil a birthday surprise by spilling to the birthday person

"Ok love relax, how much you had to drink? You seem quite flustered"

"None Killian, i went to dinner with friends, I've been drinking juice all night due to work tomorrow"

_shit if she had been_ _drinking that could have helped_

"Ok why don't you just tell me what happened?" Killian asked, he didn't want to but he knew he wouldn't be able stop a rambling Mary Margaret

"Ive just recently got home, i saw Regina sleeping on the couch, i went to switch off the music she had playing in her headphones, i laid a blanket over her like i have always done when I've come home and she has fallen asleep, she gets a text and i caught a glimpse of what it said, i didn't mean to read it but i did, and what i saw was a text from Emma, a text i never thought id come across"

"And this text said?"

"Something along the lines of you fallen sleep baby, could think if a few things to wake you up with a tongue emoji, i was confused at first then everything clicked, there both happier, both share certain looks, both jump apart when someone enters a room, how could it not be something more"

"Bloody hell love"

"Can you believe it?"

"Actually yes" Killian thought he may aswell throw in the towel

"How so?"

"Christ i don't know how your going to feel about this but i worked it out a few weeks back, remember when Regina was in the kitchen listening to that Spanish song"

"And you went weird as if you worked something out of course how could I not see it"

"Yeah, i heard Emma one night with a girl, she spoke in a language i didn't understand, but when Regina sang in that language it all clicked, so they know i know of course, I've been helping them sneak around, the reason they don't want others knowing though is reason numero uno...David"

"Yeah he may flip"

"And they didn't wanna tell you cause you were dealing with enough shit"

"Well to be honest I'm not the best secret keeper"

"Yeah, but they cant know you know ok, they want to be able tell you themselves as well as Ruby and David, so let them come to you cause its not my place to talk about there private life"

"Only cause i love them and know this could hurt them both, i swear i wont tell anyone"

"Thank you"

And with that Mary Margaret left, she knew it would be hard but she loved them dearly, if this could hurt them, she would rather die than tell that secret

***

"Oh my god Ruby this place is amazing" Mary Margaret said as she walked into the apartment

"Oh i so agree! This is my home i just know it!"

"Im gonna look around ok"

MM goes round the rest of the apartment while Ruby admires the view from her window

"You should see the view Mary Margaret, oh look i can see your apartment from here"

Mary Margaret thought Regina was at work, and Emma out with the guys on there bro day so she didn't think how those two could be at theres enjoying alone time

"Oh look i can see Emma and Regina through the window..." Ruby said wondering why they were there suddenly feeling betrayed

Mary Margaret was in the bathroom when she heard that sentence

"Omg, omg, omg" was all Mary Margaret heard next, and when realisation kicked in she darted to the living room

"Whats up Rubes?"

"Emma and Regina!... Emma and Regina!" Shouted Ruby as she pointed towards them

What Mary Margaret saw through the window was not something she needed to see of her best friends, they were currently making out and it was getting steamier

"Oh my i should not be seeing this!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as she looked away

"Holy shit there doing it!"

By this point clothes were removed

"I know Ruby i know"

"You know??" Ruby looks towards Mary Margaret shocked

"Yes i know and Killian knows but David doesn't know!"

"Oh fuck.." Ruby quickly glances back through the window"...Damn they both must work out"

"Oh for god sake Ruby, stop perving on them"

"I cant help it dude, fuck its hot"

"Your watching our best friends have sex Ruby how is that in any way hot!"

"Dude you know I'm Bi!"

"Fuck of course you are"

"Ohhhh we can have some fun with this!" Ruby said as she was texting

"No Ruby we cannot have fun with this"

"To the coffee shop!"

Ruby quickly grabbed Mary Margaret and darted out of the apartment heading straight to the coffee shop

***

Both Ruby and Mary Margaret were sitting on the couch in the coffee shop when Killian turned up

"Please don't tell me David is with you" Ruby asked

"Of course he fucking isn't, not when i got a text from you saying i know about them to, i didn't need fucking guess what you were on about..." he now looked to MM "...seriously Mary Margaret?"

"Don't lay into her man, i went look at this apartment with Mary Margaret and we saw her and Regina's apartment from my window, so what do you think i stumbled across?"

"Oh fuck they couldn't be more discreet!!" Killian had his head buried in his hands

"Dude i don't think they expected us to see them, they never knew where the apartment i was viewing was, besides i should have fucking guessed what that weird thing was a few weeks back with Emma pulling you into Regina's room, how could you not tell us??"

"They swore me to secrecy, you know how David would react"

"True but they should have trusted us, and this is where my awesome plan comes in"

Both Killian and Mary Margaret look to each other looking worried

"Everyone knows I'm Bi, so how about i make them think I'm interested in Emma"

"Are you drunk?" Mary Margaret exclaimed

"Actually love i know Ive been helping them out and all but i wanna see how this goes, its been all doe eyes and smiles with them, you guys need take the share of it, makes a man feel sea sick" Killian said, now the others knew he was always up for a laugh and besides he knew Mary Margaret would spill eventually, may as well have some fun while they could

"Awesome! Mary Margaret come on this is gonna be a laugh! We wont bring David into it ok, pinky promise!"

".....Fine lets do it, whats the plan?" Mary Margaret finally gives in, she hasn't laughed in a while she wanted see how she could make them squirm

Ruby carefully lays out the plan to them, explaining in detail how it will go down, how Ruby will try seduce Emma and make them cave in admitting there relationship, once the plan is fully explained and everyone knows there positions in the mission: Operation Lesbihonest is a go!


	7. The one with all the jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's plan is in full swing which means Regina's jealousy reers its head and David finally makes a decision!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to love a bit of jealousy right? And a jealous Regina is the most fun to write! Some cute fluffy stuff to as always, ill never stop loving the sweet romantic soppy stuff!  
> Also some cute fluffy family moments in this, and when i mean family i mean the family you choose! Cause for me thats what friends is all about

Rubys plan was being slowly introduced over the week, she started with subtle hints, stroking Emma's arm, paying her more compliments than usual and giving her certain looks, Emma just shook this off, she thought she was just seeing and hearing things, but then Ruby decided to kick things up a notch, to hit on Emma in front of Regina and boy was that the wrong thing to do!

"Hey gorgeous, you been working out more?" Ruby asked Emma as Regina was in the kitchen cleaning, she stopped dead in her tracks, the brunette thought she heard wrong so shook her head, but as she turned around she saw Ruby standing real close to Emma, stroking up her arm and had a flirtatious look in her eyes _is she hitting on Emma? My Emma?...no i must be seeing things, shake it off_ but she couldn't shake it off, Emma was her girlfriend, she wanted to say something, but she needed talk to David first, he needed to know before Ruby _two bit harlot...jeez Regina relax, you trust Emma_

Emma just stood there confused as hell, she saw Regina in the corner of her eye, god she wondered what Regina was thinking right now

"Er yh Rubes, i...um...im just gonna go grab a drink" Emma basically ran to the kitchen, whilst Ruby made her way back to Mary Margaret on the couch

Ruby giggled to herself while Mary Margaret was worried for Ruby's safety

"Did you see how Regina looked? Man if looks could kill" Ruby whispered to Mary Margaret

"Flirting with Emma is one thing, in front of Regina though? Worst idea ever!" Mary Margaret whispered back

"I got this dude, chill"

While they were talking, Emma noticed Regina trying to compose herself and muttering things in Spanish, one word she familiarised herself with considering Regina said it a lot during sex, and that it meant fuck, the other words she was learning, she was pretty sure Regina said bitch in the sentence and something about love, the way Regina was looking made Emma want to bring her in for a cuddle but she refrained, Regina wanted talk to David first before telling the girls

"Me and Mary Margaret are going to the store to buy more wine for my house warming tonight, see you guys at mine for 7?"

"Sure" Emma said while Regina remained quiet

"Awesome..." Ruby says as she walks over to Emma "...and maybe you could stay over afterwards Emma" Ruby winked as she grabbed Emma's ass before heading out with Mary Margaret leaving the blonde shocked and Regina clenching her jaw

"Im gonna kill her" Regina said as soon as Ruby and Mary Margaret were out of the door

"Baby!"

"Don't baby me Emma, she is throwing herself at you, if you cant see that..."

"Oh i can see it, I'm just shocked" Emma interrupted

"Breathe Regina its ok, its fine, you got this..." Regina said to herself hoping to calm herself down, just then Emma had come up to her and placed a hand on her cheek and her other arm around her waist

"Baby are you jealous?" Emma knew it was a stupid question ask, it was obvious Regina was jealous

"Jealous? Oh she is only flirting with you and touching the woman i love, so yh not jealous at all, and there was me unable to say anything, all because i feel like i need to talk to David first, its only fair, jeez me and my morals" Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma, holding onto her tightly

"Baby, your right in wanting to tell him first, I'm ok with that, just we got to deal with Ruby first i think"

"Im sorry baby, i didn't mean to snap at you, it wasn't you doing those things, i just don't like when people want whats..." Regina paused, she didn't want Emma thinking she was being possessive of her, its just this was everything she dreamed of for the past 20 years, she didn't want to lose the love of her life "...never mind"

"Want what baby?"

"I don't want you to think of being owned by me, your free to do what you want, i just like thinking of you as mine, so she can keep her hands to herself, I've waited to long to lose this now"

"Regina i love being yours and the only hands i want on me are yours..." Emma now places Regina's hand on her chest "... and this, this heart beating beneath my chest, it belongs to you baby, it beats only for you..." Regina smiled at Emma's words while her fingers grasped at Emma's chest, the heart beneath was the one thing Regina was scared of losing the most, the brunette had so many insecurities, she couldn't lose Emma to someone else"...I'm not going anywhere, this is where i want to be, I love you...god i love you so much baby, id never throw what i have with you away, id fight for you until my last breath, cause what we have is special, no one else has ever made me feel this way before"

"God Emma how do you do that? How can you so easily come out with stuff like that? So heartfelt and beautiful, i wouldn't even know where to start in explaining to you how much i love you"

"I don't know, its something I've learned over the years, never used to be able to, anyway baby we need start getting ready soon for Ruby's housewarming"

"Its 4pm, we don't have start getting ready till at least half 5"

"I know..." Emma said just before kissing Regina "...we are alone baby, I'm not wasting precious time" Emma said as she started to kiss down Regina's neck

***

Emma and Regina arrived only slightly late, everyone was already there when they walked through the door

"Where have you two been?" David asked as he walked out of the kitchen

"I decided wait for Regina and she takes ages get ready" Emma said as Regina swatted her playfully on the arm, they decided get ready at 6 after 2 hours of sex

Emma walked over to David as Regina went sit down with the rest

"Your wife would kill you if she knew you were here when Mary Margaret is"

"Hey its most likely the last time all 6 of us are together where its just us, Zelena moves here next week, i know i promised her to stay away but, i love it when its just us 6"

"Yeah kind of like a family unit ain't we" Emma looked to the floor and crossed her arms, her past insecurities creeping up like an old habit

"Emma we will always be a family, don't make me feel bad, i wont ever let you feel like you don't belong"

"This family is splitting, ever since you decided to marry the wicked witch" Emma knew she shouldn't have said that, she let her bad feelings for Zelena cloud her better judgement, David never knew Emma didn't like his wife, as Emma walked away it made him think

"What was that?" Regina interrupted his daydream

"Emma just letting me know how she feels about my wife"

Regina knew Emma hated Zelena, they talked about it often

"Well that was unexpected, she told me she wouldn't say anything because it was your decision"

"She talked to you about it but not me? You two were never close when we were growing up, now she is opening up to you?"

"We have become closer..." Regina wanted to tell him but she knew this was not the place "...i consider her a best friend just like the rest of the idiots" Regina said as she looked at her 3 other best friends, even Ruby who she swore had a hand on Emma's thigh "I wouldn't change this for the world, cause its just been the 6 of us for years now, yeah we all have our families but when you have friends like these you realise, there are families your born with and families you choose"

David didn't need for Regina say anything else, he got from that little speech she didn't like Zelena either, and when he looked over to Mary Margaret he knew he made a mistake, and looking to the rest of his friends as Regina joined them made him realise this was his family or as Regina would put it..."Mi familia" David whispered to himself

***

They were all having a good time, playing stupid games and laughing most of the night, David and Mary Margaret hadn't spoken since the other day, so for them to easily forget about everything and enjoy this moment with there friends helped started to mend a broken friendship, just then Davids phone rang

"Hey honey" David said as he got up to walk away

"Way to ruin the vibe" Emma said as David was out of earshot

"Emma!" Mary Margaret said

"No one likes her, surely you see that" Regina chimed in

"Yeah but thats only because you guys are my friends and love me"

"Dude, as soon as we met her we hated her, and yes maybe its partly cause we love you to but its also cause she is a massive bitch" Ruby decided join in on the slanging match now

"Hear, hear" Emma, Killian and Regina all said in unison raising there glasses

"He's back guys now shush" Mary Margaret whispered

David was still on the phone with his wife

"Yeah we are just enjoying Ruby's housewarming"

"Yeah its just 5 of us, she is certainly not here" Emma shouted

David rolled his eyes before finally speaking

"Actually she is Zelena" David said back into the phone

They all looked over to David, shocked at what they just heard, he just admitted Mary Margaret was there

"David..." Mary Margaret mouthed to him, he just smiled at her before finally getting the chance to speak with his now furious wife

"Zelena, its not like its just me and her, its all 6 of us together"

"Oh you and your little group of friends, jeez i dont know why you hang out with them"

"Hey, these guys have been in the picture a lot longer than you have, especially Regina"

"Oh her, god i cant stand your sister and Emma well why you chose her for a best friend ill never know, so if you want this David, its me or them" Zelena for some unknown reason was confident David would choose her, god knows what gave her that idea

"Your asking me to choose between my friends and you? You realise one of them is my sister right, and one I've known since school, so your telling me i have to give up my sister and my absolute best friend as well as the other guys who i also consider to be my best friends for this to work, I'm sorry Zelena, but i consider them all to be my family, and I'm not choosing you over my family so goodbye" and with that David hung up

All of his friends and Regina looked at him, all shocked but all happy

"Mi familia" Regina shouted

"Mi familia" David repeated back smiling

David rejoined them, he ignored the missed calls and angry texts from his now ex wife, to the point he turned his phone off, he had his family here and they were the most important people to him, he looked towards Emma, he knew she would be happy, this was how a family was meant to be, to love one another, to be there for one another, Ruby moved so David could sit next to Mary Margaret, they just looked at each other, a lot to talk about now but that could wait, for tonight it was all about family

***

It was nearing the end of the night, Killian was passed out on the floor, David and Mary Margaret left to go talk through things at his, Emma was near the window when Ruby decided to flirt some more

"So did you want to stay round tonight" Ruby winked

"Um...Ruby i think we need to talk..." but before Emma could finish that sentence Regina walked in, seeing how close Ruby was standing to Emma, Ruby backed off heading into the kitchen, Regina's eyes were like thunder as she sat down on the couch, Emma rubbed her eyes, before looking out of the window

"Um... Regina"

"What!" Regina snapped she didn't mean to, but she hated seeing Ruby all over Emma, her Emma

"You need come here to see what i see"

Regina got up to walk to the window to see what Emma was looking at

"Is that your apartment?" Emma asked

"Yeah, so?"

Everything was falling into place for Emma, Ruby started all of this after her apartment viewing, her and Regina were alone when Ruby went see it... with Mary Margaret

"Oh...my...god! Regina think about it, Ruby started to flirt with me after her and Mary Margaret viewed this apartment, Mary Margaret has been weird around us to, you think its possible they..."

Realisation set in for Regina

"They know about us!"

"Bingo! Oh my god there messing with us, there trying to get us admit to them about us"

"Oh now I'm going to kill her she was flirting with you because she knew about us"

"Regina wait, they don't know we know..."

"Ohhhhh they think they can mess with me...with us, that bitch will wish she never knew me, she wants to play, then lets play"

"Wait Regina what are you suggesting?"

"Play back into it, make her cave first, she wont see it coming Emma, she will think what the fuck why would you cheat on me and then cave"

"Ok Regina wait, i don't want to play back into it, you were jealous enough when you thought she liked me, and besides if this was reversed id be so jealous"

"Baby its not like you like her...do you?"

"Ew god no"

"Thats what i thought, ill be fine, I'm not having her mess with us like this, no i always win"

"Theres that competitive streak showing"

"I don't care, messing with me was the wrong thing to do, so now she is going to lose at her own game"

"Regina.."

"Come on, it will be fun, besides if we do this ill buy and wear that thing you liked when we were in the lingerie store"

Emma's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, the thought of Regina wearing that sexy little number did things to Emma

"Fine...umm baby considering Mary Margaret is with David tonight, you wanna head back, got the place to ourselves and the thought of you wearing that just did things to me"

"Mmmm take me back Emma, i need you"

They shouted there goodbyes to Ruby and headed out, Ruby only caught the last bit of the conversation and giggled, she thought Regina wanted Emma because she was jealous of her and wanted to leave her mark on Emma, she never thought it would be because they just became wise to her plan:  
Let the games commence!


	8. The one where everybody find out part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games commence in this chapter, who will cave first?

Emma had just gotten back from work to find Regina and Mary Margaret on the couch deep in conversation

"Ok i don't need guess what you are both on about, spill little pixie!"

They both turned round to find Emma all sweaty, in her gym gear, her toned biceps did things to Regina, and it killed Regina knowing she couldn't take her in that moment

"Emma your the personal trainer, aren't your clients meant to be the ones all sweaty and not you" Mary Margaret asked

"I did some training with them today, i needed work off some energy"

Regina knew what Emma meant by this, she left this morning horny as fuck, she should have been worn out considering they got quite the workout last night, they got in at midnight and didn't stop till 4, but Emma woke up still wanting more, Regina had to leave for work though, not that she wanted to, she loved last night, it was the first time in her bed and they could be as loud as they wanted

Regina was still looking at Emma, now biting down on her lip

"So Mary Margaret, do tell us about all the debauchary you and David got up to last night"

"Please don't! Thats my brother, they talked, worked things out and thats where i told her to leave it" Regina quipped while Emma laughed

"Oh she was about talk about it before you stopped her, fine me and you are talking later though" Emma laughed as she looked at Mary Margaret

"Oh lots to talk about then Emma" Mary Margaret laughed

"Ew seriously, thats my brother!..." Regina said before looking at Emma "...and your gay! Why would you want to know what they got up to?"

"Oh so very gay, but its about damn time, ill get through it with alcohol just to see how Mary Margaret gets all flustered trying to explain everything" Emma laughed

"So Emma, are you gonna tell me about this girl you have met? She seems to be making you smile whoever she is" Mary Margaret said changing the subject as she walked to the fridge

Regina and Emma look towards each other smiling

"All I'm saying for now is that she is the most amazing beautiful person I've ever met, you guys will meet her soon enough"

Mary Margaret caught the glance between them, she started feel guilty cause she sensed something between them _is that...? Are they in love?_

Just then Ruby and Killian walked in, stopping Mary Margaret from opening her mouth and ruining the plan, she would talk to them later

Emma walked over to Regina who winked at her, they talked through there plan this morning before Regina left Emma in a horny state, Emma wouldn't say anything and play back into it until Ruby started it

"Killian is slightly hungover guys, be gentle" Ruby said as she punched him in the arm

"Ow how the fuck is that being gentle Ruby?"

Ruby just ignored what he said and made her way over to Emma who was now sitting on the couch alone, Regina had made her to the bathroom as part of there plan

"So gorgeous, you said you wanted to talk, how about we make it a date" Ruby was sitting next to her leaning in close as she put her arm around Emma

"I was thinking the same thing actually, i really wanted to stay over last night actually"

Ruby sat there in shock, Killian and Mary Margaret were in the kitchen at the time and there heads turned at Emma's comment

"Oh so now you know i want this to, you have gone all quiet?..." Emma leaned into Ruby, there lips inches away before Emma pulled back "...your all talk and no action Lucas!" Emma stood and headed towards the door "Im going to bed for a bit, ill see you guys later" Regina came out the bathroom at that point trying to hold back a laugh "see ya Regina" Emma waved to her before shutting the door behind her

"What the hell?" Ruby said, all three of them looking confused, Regina broke the silence

"Well, ill see you guys later, meeting a friend for dinner"

Regina left them all still gobsmacked

"Did Emma just flirt back? What the hell? Regina will kill her" Mary Margaret said finally breaking the silence

"I know, thats not like Emma..." Ruby said before smiling finally working it out "...the crafty bitches!"

"Wait what?" Both Mary Margaret and Killian said in unison they were both to shocked to realise what just happened

"Think about it, Emma hates cheaters with a passion, why would she cheat herself...unless..."

"Of fucking course they worked it out! There not that fucking stupid are they" Killian said smirking

Mary Margaret gasped in shock "Ohhh there playing with us now to!"

"You god damn right they are! There trying to mess with us! With us!....They don't know that we know they know we know" Ruby said as Killian and Mary Margaret just both shook there heads trying to work out what Ruby just said last "ok if she wants a date, she's got one! Theres no doubt there both over there right now, laughing there ass's off" Ruby quickly grabs her phone to text Emma

_So that date we were talking about, how about tonight? Say around 7_

***

Emma and Regina were indeed both giggling when Ruby's text came through

"Oh fuck, she's asked me out?"

"Are you kidding me?...oh come on we barely got started and they worked it out!"

"Of fucking course, baby what do i do, i cant do this"

"Yes you can baby, i know you can"

"How do you know?"

"Cause your on my team and my team always wins!"

"At this? Regina baby we both know Ruby, she is not one to back down"

"Neither am i! Say yes, have the date here, ill stay in your room to be close by if she tries anything"

"If she tries anything i wont do it, i cant, if we lose, we lose, but no matter what i win anyway, cause i have you...i love you Regina" Emma says as she places her hand on Regina's heart

Regina's heart melts at Emma's words, before kissing her Emma

They break apart, Emma grabs her phone to quickly reply to Ruby

_Come by mine for 7, I'm looking forward to our date ;)_

***

"Sneaky bitch Swan!" Ruby laughs

"What?" Mary Margaret asked in confusion

"She accepted the date, its on bitches! Time to get ready!"

***

Ruby arrived just on time looking her absolute sluttiest, she wore leather leggings with red heels and with a red top she tied up to show off her abs, when Emma opened the door to her,her jaw dropped

"Fuck Rubes"

"I know I'm smoking, get your mind out of the gutter!" Ruby said as she walked in

Emma's mind wasn't actually in the gutter, she should have expected Ruby bring her A game, she just didn't see Ruby that way at all, she may have been wearing her sluttiest outfit, but it didn't work on Emma, now if Regina came walking in wearing that, well thats an image she likes! So she hides her grimacing and replaces it with feigned sexual frustration

"Definitely smoking, can i get you something to drink"

Regina gazed out of the bedroom door, she knew Emma was only playing into Ruby's words, still didn't stop her from being jealous, Ruby was smoking, and she kept wondering what Emma was doing with someone like herself, Ruby was so much hotter she thought to herself but she controlled her jealousy, Emma loved her, and she kept repeating that mantra repeatedly

Emma and Ruby were both guzzling down the wine, they both felt awkward, they were worried how far the other would go, Ruby loved Emma but never once fancied her and Emma felt the same but neither were giving in

"Im gonna put on some music"

"Good i can dance for you" Ruby said as the music started to play, she made her way to Emma, her back towards her grinding her ass up Emma's front leaving a very shocked Emma as she looked towards the bedroom Regina was in, she saw her looking through, that pain in her eyes

"I love you" Emma mouthed to her

"I love you to" Regina mouthed back as she watched

Emma quickly turned back round when she felt Ruby turn around

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?" Emma asked

"What?"

"Don't you want this?"

"Yes...yes but first i want you to rub lotion on me"

Emma stuttered her words at this point

"That would be....very...nice, ill just grab the lotion"

Emma made a beeline for the bedroom as Ruby headed towards the door where Mary Margaret and Killian was outside listening in

"Oh my days she isn't backing down she went to get lotion"

"Ok just open this up love, she will cave" Killian said as he undid the tied shirt exposing Ruby's chest and lace bra

"Killian!" Mary Margaret shouted

"Hey i can work with this thanks Killian"

"No problem love!"

***

As Emma shut the bedroom door behind her, she found Regina standing in the corner opposite the door

"Baby, we can stop this, its clearly bothering you, it would bother me to if this was reversed, i cant do this, your my girl, your my..."

"Its fine Emma" Regina interrupted

"Your my freaking heart Regina" Regina's head shot towards Emma who was now approaching her, tears were clearly evident in her eyes "baby you've been crying, i cant do this, this is hurting you"

"Baby its ok, I'm not letting her win this..." Regina was focusing on what Emma said, she was her heart, and this made Regina's heart skip a beat or 10 "...your my heart to Emma" Regina said smiling

Emma just smiled before kissing Regina before being interrupted by Ruby

"Hurry up Swan, I'm waiting"

"Go, make the bitch suffer" Regina said as she pulled away putting the lotion in Emmas's hands

"You sure?"

"Yes now go" Regina said before almost pushing Emma out of the door

"Finally Swan, how long does it take to find the lotion?"

"Sorry, had problems finding it..." Emma said before looking up, Ruby was walking up to her with her chest showing, Regina was silently swearing in Spanish as Ruby approached her girlfriend

"Like what you see?" Ruby smiled a wicked smile, with a flirtatious look in her eyes

"Um...very nice..." Emma stuttered before composing herself "...come here, im excited we are going to have sex"

"You should be im very bendy" Ruby said as she put her hand on Emma's waist

Emma gulped before placing her hand on Ruby's waist to

Then Ruby did the unthinkable, she placed her hand around the back of Emma on her ass, making Emma contemplate where to put her other hand, her chest could have been a good idea, but she decided Ruby's shoulder would be the safer option

It was killing Regina, she wanted say something but she didn't like to lose

Emma turned Ruby around, so that she could see Regina standing in the doorway

"So all thats left now Swan is for us to kiss" Ruby said as she leaned in

Emma looked straight into Regina's eyes, the pain clearly evident in them, Emma didn't want this, she loved Regina, and by god she didn't care if Regina hated her for making them lose at this, she didn't want anyone else lips on hers besides Regina's

Just as Regina was about to burst through the door, Emma beat her to the punch

"I cant do this Ruby" Emma said as she pulled away from her looking directly into Regina's eyes, she saw the brunette smile

"And why not?"

"Because I'm in love with Regina"

"Your...your what?" Ruby shouted as Mary Margaret and Killian opened the front door at the same time as Regina opened the bedroom door

"Thats right, i love her..." Emma said pointing to Regina, then pointing to herself before again pointing to Regina "...i love her!"

Regina just ran into Emma's arms, Emma picked her up and spun her around before bringing her back down

"I love you Regina"

"I love you to Emma"

They both kissed each other with urgency as the others watched on truly touched by what they were witnessing

"Oh my god, i thought you guys were just doing it, i didn't know you were in love" Ruby said as she held her hand to her chest

"Very much so" Regina said smiling not breaking her gaze from Emma

"Jones, you were in on this to?" Emma said breaking her gaze from Regina

"Sorry love, they saw you at the apartment viewing, i thought i may as well have a bit of fun"

"I knew it, i knew you were both in love, i caught that look earlier after i asked Emma about the girl who made her so happy" Mary Margaret finally spoke breaking her silence

"And you didn't say anything?" Regina asked

"Ruby and Killian walked in"

"Hats off to Ruby by the way, quite the competitor" Emma says as she holds her hand out to shake Ruby's "and your bra is still showing"

"God!" Ruby said as she tied straightened out her shirt to button it up

Ruby looked towards Regina now clearly feeling guilty

"Regina i....I'm sorry, i didn't realise you guys loved each other, I'm surprised I'm still alive" Ruby laughed

Regina now released herself from Emma's grip and approached Ruby

"Me to! But i get why you guys probably did this, i just wanted to tell David first, Killian inadvertently found out, which I'm guessing you know, i just wanted talk to David, but then you found out and probably felt betrayed we didn't say anything, its nothing personal, i just wish David was not going to be the last one to find out"

"Hey, we get it, we wont say anything to him, thats yours and Emma's job" Ruby said

Mary Margaret now approached Regina

"Im sorry, your my best friend and i didn't tell you about her" Regina said looking down to the floor

"Its ok, I'm not the best secret keeper Regina"

They all laughed, Emma and Killian now joined in on the little circle forming

"Group hug" Killian said as he pulled everyone in

As they all pulled away from the hug, Emma and Regina found themselves in each others arms again, there heads leaning against each others smiling, the other three just left them alone and headed to Regina's and Mary Margaret's apartment

"Now just David left" Regina said breaking the silence

"Yep, it will be ok baby, we got this"

***

Ruby answered the door to find David on the other side, a visit she never expected

"David, hey, what ya doing here?"

"Regina and Emma weren't answering there phones, your Mary Margaret's other best friend so i need an opinion"

Ruby didn't need guess what those two were up to, she assumed they were still in Emma's apartment

"Sure, you want a coffee?"

"Yeah sure"

Ruby headed towards the kitchen as David walked round the apartment

"Such a nice place Ruby, you got lucky" David said as he headed towards the window

"Yeah i know, its great" Ruby said as she made the coffees

David looked through the window and what he saw made him angry

"What the hell?"

At this point Ruby just walked back in when she saw David at the window, she clearly saw the anger in his eyes

"David..." Ruby said nervously

This fell on deaf ears though, all he was focused on was his sister and his best friend making out and then starting to proceed in ripping each others clothes off, his eyes widened, and he tensed up

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" David screamed before jetting out of the apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now David knows, hows do you guys think this will go down? I already have my heart set on the outcome, but id love to see you guys guess at what could happen  
> P.s there is a line in this chapter which i thought was so cute, its from another show called izombie, peyton basically says to her best friend olivia that she was her freaking heart in one of the episodes and i thought it was so cute i had to use it for Emma and Regina, it just spoke volumes for me and there relationship


	9. The one where David finally confronts Emma and Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now David knows about Emma and Regina, the confrontation happens in this chapter, will he be able to forgive his sister and his best friend for hiding this from him?

David made his way out of Ruby's building, he left Ruby at hers as she was ringing them non stop

"Jesus fucking christ you idiots, answer the fucking phone!" Ruby quickly headed out of her apartment to head to theres

David literally bolted it down the street, there was no way Ruby would be able to keep up even though she used to be a track athlete, David's adrenaline would win out on this one, she just had to hope things would be ok

When David made it to his sisters building, he had never jumped so many stairs in his life to get to her apartment

He went to open his sisters door to find it locked

"EMMA, I SAW WHAT YOU WERE DOING THROUGH THE WINDOW, I SAW WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO MY SISTER NOW GET OUT HERE!" David shouted through the crack in the door, his hands were through the door trying to unlock it

Emma and Regina literally sprang up from the floor both panicked quickly trying to put some clothes back on

"Shit Regina" Emma said as she looked at Regina who was clearly having a panic attack "Regina baby breathe with me, it will be ok, we will get through this"

She grabbed Regina's hand bringing her over near the door before letting go to let the brunette open the door, Regina calmed her nerves before unlocking the door

"Hey David, whats up bro?"

David looked at his sister before quickly glancing over to Emma, his eyes were that of thunder before he proceeded to chase Emma around the apartment

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" David shouted as Regina pulled Emma behind her to protect her from David's wrath, she loved her brother but by god she would protect the woman she loved with every fibre of her being

"David calm down, we didn't want you to find out this way ok, we are so sorry" Regina said

"My best friend and my sister i cannot believe this!..." David calmed down only a bit before looking at Emma "...your supposed to be my best friend Emma, this is my sister, your screwing my sister!"

"David, i get that your angry, i really do and I'm not surprised you want to kill me right now, but I'm not just screwing around with her ok, I'm in love with her..."

David seemed surprised by this confession

"Im so sorry David, i didn't want you to find out this way, but its true we are not just messing around, i love her to" Regina said as she remained in front of Emma, shielding her from David, she knew David wouldn't hurt her to get to Emma, but even if he tried, she would protect her Emma

And if Emma's confession didn't surprise him, Regina's definitely did

"Wait, you love her to? But your straight Regina"

"Actually, I'm gay, i always have been, those boyfriends i had were just to hide this, to hide my feelings for Emma"

"How long have you had feelings for her Regina?"

"Since the moment you bought her home all those years ago"

"20 YEARS!"

Regina further shielded Emma, Emma loved that Regina was protecting her, cause she would have done exactly the same for her

"Im so sorry David, but I've felt the same way about her since then to, it was only recently we got together, but she was so scared to tell you so i respected her wishes" Emma says breaking the silence

"You respected her wishes but you couldn't respect me so you continued to sleep with my sister without telling me"

Tears started to form in Regina's eyes, she couldn't bear the thought of losing her brother, she reached out to grab his hand but he stepped back

"Regina...i....i need some air...I'm gonna take a walk"

David walked out of the apartment as Ruby walked in to find Regina collapsed on the floor with Emma trying to console her

"I tried ringing you guys I'm so sorry, he just turned up at mine, and i thought you were both still at Emma's, I'm so sorry"

Emma looked up and nodded she knew this wasn't Ruby's fault and neither did Regina, but she was so overwhelmed with guilt with not telling her brother sooner so Regina just stayed quiet

Regina then got up to sort herself out before heading to the door

"Regina baby where are you going?"

"Emma...i have to find him...I'm sorry...i cant..."

"Regina wait are we ok?" Emma asked knowing how selfish it sounded but she was scared as hell, she couldn't lose Regina

"Im so sorry Emma....i have to....i need to go"

Regina darted it out of her apartment leaving Emma heartbroken, she couldn't help breaking down in tears in front of Ruby, as her legs buckled beneath her, Ruby caught her before she crashed to the ground

"It will be ok Emma" Ruby said as they were both now on the floor as Ruby wrapped her arms around her friend, Emma's heart was breaking, she waited 20 years for this, the thought of losing Regina now broke her heart into a million pieces

***

Regina ran out of her building, she needed to find him, she couldent think of where he would be, just then she ran into Killian

"Woah love wheres the fire?"

"I have to find him, he knows Killian, he saw us through Ruby's window"

"Shit and it didn't go well i assume...ok calm down love you wont find him when your all flustered, relax it will help you think of where he could be"

Regina closed her eyes to help herself relax, just then she realised where he could be and ran off

"Wait wheres Emma?"

Regina just looked back with a look in her eyes before running off again

"Oh shit" Killian said as he ran to Emma, he knew what that look was, and he would be damned if Emma was on her own right now

***

Regina found David half hour later where she thought he would be thanks to Killian, he was at the park sitting on the bench she used to come to when she felt low, he always knew where to find her, he never asked what the problem was, he just hugged her to make her feel better, the reason she was there sometimes was when Emma got new girlfriends, this was her go to spot, David never realised it was because she loved Emma

Regina made her way to the bench and sat next down to her brother

"You remember how i always used to find you here, it was always your go to spot when you felt low" David said breaking the silence

"Yeah i remember, you just hugged me until i felt better"

"It was because you wanted Emma wasn't it?"

Regina just nodded

"I realise that now, every time she got a new girlfriend, you always came here, i don't know why i didn't realise that back then"

"David im..."

"You don't need to be sorry Regina, I'm the one who should be sorry, sorry cause you felt like you couldn't tell me you were gay, your my sister Regina, i don't care that your gay, i just care about who you end up with"

Regina felt a weight lifted off her shoulders

"Regina, I'm sorry for how i reacted, just finding out that way, it hurt ya know, and seeing her with you in a way a brother should never see his sister just bought out the protective older brother in me"

"So Emma..."

"Yeah, i need to talk to her, to apologise to her to"

Regina's head sprung up "Wait so your ok with us?"

"Finding out about you guys the way i did? Definitely not, but being here on my own giving me time to think made me realise something"

"Whats that?"

"Ive known Emma for a long time, every relationship she got in she tried to pour her entire heart into it but she wasn't truly happy, i could see it, she treated them like queens though, even if she wasn't happy because the one person she wanted she couldn't have, im guessing she thought you were straight"

"Yeah she did"

"Yeah she wasn't the only one, anyway, yeah it made me realise, that of all the people you could end up with, i couldn't imagine anyone more perfect than Emma, she will protect you, and she will treat you the way you deserve, like the queen you are, and if she loves you as much as i am starting to think she does then to answer your earlier question, yes i am ok with you guys being together, but big brother needs to talk to her first"

Regina just laughed as she wiped away her tears

"Thank you David, you have no idea how much that means to me"

"You really love her don't you?"

"Oh god so much! She treats me with respect and her words, god the way she explains to me how i make her feel and how she loves me with all her heart, it takes my breath away, ive never felt so happy before"

"Thats all that matters to me, just don't let me catch you guys doing that again, you have scarred your big brother for life" David laughs

Regina laughs to before suddenly realising how she left things with Emma, the uncertainty

"Wait whats wrong?" David says as he notices Regina's face falls

"I left her at mine, David the things i said, she is most likely feeling uncertain in our relationship now"

"The fuck you still here for then, go to her, i drove here, ill drive you back"

Regina just smiled as her brother grabbed her to run to the car, the way she left things with Emma, she needed get back to fix it, she couldn't lose Emma, she was her heart

***

As Regina made it to her apartment, Emma wasn't there, tears started stream down her face when she couldn't find her

"She has most likely gone back to hers, when your finished talking to her tell her ill be waiting here for her ok, big brother talk and all"

Regina just smiled as she headed out, she was nervous to knock on Emma's door, she was scared how Emma would be right now, she needed her to know she would fight for her to, she would never stop fighting for Emma

Killian opened the door to find Regina standing there with tears still streaming down her face, he saw David standing in her apartment behind her, he just smiled and nodded at Killian, Regina explained in the car on the way over how he knew and how the others knew before him, he didn't like being last to know and knowing they could have told him but he respected that it wasn't there news to tell

"Where's Emma?"

"In her room love"

Regina started to head there when she felt Killian grab her arm

"If your going to break her heart love, don't go in there, shes pretty messed up as it is with how you left things"

"You really think I've waited 20 years to give this up now?"

Killian just smiled and let her go

"Not for a second love, go get her"

Regina slowly opened the door to find Emma sitting on the floor in the corner of her room, her head buried in her arms as they rested on her knees, when she looked up to see Regina standing at the door, she tried to wipe away the evidence of her pain

It killed Regina seeing Emma crying, she knew it was because of her, it broke her heart to see Emma so broken

"Emma..."

"Regina its ok...i get it..." Emma now stood up standing in front of Regina, she saw that Regina had been crying to and god it killed her to see the woman she loved cry "...i wont stop fighting for you though baby, you mean everything to me and i cant lose this, i love you so much"

Regina couldn't hold back any longer, she pulled Emma into her arms and held her close

"Baby, you don't need to fight for me, I'm yours, i always will be"

Emma looked up and placed her arms around Regina's neck resting them on her shoulders, she couldn't stop the tears from falling but by god it wouldn't stop her from kissing Regina

But before Emma could kiss her, Regina scooped her up and spun her around like Emma did with her earlier, Emma couldn't help but to laugh as Regina was smiling as she spun her around, when she brought her back down, there lips finally met, all there fears, all of there anxiety melted away, they kissed each other with so much passion before Emma pulled away

"God baby i thought i lost you"

"You will always have me..." just then the words to describe her feelings came to her with ease "...ever since that night, it feels like I'm floating, i realised in this last month and a half how much you truly mean to me, I've been in love with you for so long Emma, always from afar, then that night happened and my heart started to soar, my love for you has soared to new heights, i cant be without you, your the love of my life, my soulmate....my true love"

"You....you've never....baby, oh my god you never said anything like that to me before" Emma said shocked but extremely happy, the smile on her face was massive

"I couldn't find the words, but looking in your eyes, seeing you so scared of losing me, made the words come with ease, i cant lose this, id fight for you until my last breath, your my freaking heart Emma"

Emma smiled at Regina using the same words she did, she brought there lips together once more

"So...David?"

"He is fine, and is ok with us, he does want the big brother talk with you though"

"Oh god" Emma laughed

"Yeah he is waiting for you back at mine, he told me as soon as i finished talking with you, you needed go over there"

"Fuck, i look like shit though"

"You look beautiful baby, as always"

Emma leant in to kiss her girlfriend again

"I love you baby" Emma said in between kisses

"I love you to beautiful" Regina said back making Emma's heart do cartwheels

***

When Emma and Regina walked through the door, Emma couldn't help but feel apprehensive, she was scared as hell, this was her best friend she was about to get the big brother talk from and that was so fucking scary, David was standing outside on the balcony when he clocked them in the apartment, he just waited there, waiting for Emma to come to him

"This is between you two now ok, yeah im his sister, but he is your best friend, and i know you love him as much as i do" Regina said as she guided Emma to the balcony "ill be right inside if you need me"

Emma stepped out of the window to the balcony as Regina went to sit down in the couch

"So you and my sister huh?"

"Yeah, David look I'm sorry..."

"Don't be Emma, you cant help who you fall in love with, i didn't like how i found out but..." he now looks to his sister who is reading something on her phone "...i see how much she loves you, god Ive never seen her so happy before.." he now looks back at Emma "...and same with you, i always knew you were not happy with your ex girlfriends even if you did treat them like queens, and now i know its because you loved my sister...but i swear to god if you break her heart Emma i will kill you with no hesitation"

Emma laughed, she knew David was being serious but she couldn't help but laugh

"David, ill never hurt her, i love her so much, but when you found out and she left to find you i didn't just get scared of losing her"

"Oh?"

"The thought of losing you killed me to, your my best friend David, i cant be without you, your my family, you picked me up at a time where i felt my loneliest, even though i still had to go home to my parents every night, your mom and dad still treated me as there own, they fed me, clothed me when my parents should have, but all they cared about was there drinking, and you? You gave me a friendship i sorely needed at that time in my life, and now i cant imagine my life without you"

David smiled and Emma swore she saw a tear in his eye as he pulled her into a hug

"And if you think about it, if you didn't invite me back yours that day, i wouldn't have the best friend i do now...or the woman i love the most, i met Regina because of you"

"Don't push it" David laughed "Have you told her about your past and your family?"

"Not yet"

"Yeah you need to, you know that right, she needs know the real Emma Swan"

"The real Emma Swan had a shitty upbringing before i met you and your family, but yeah ill talk to her about it, relationships are not about secrets"

"Good..." he signalled to Regina to come outside to them, as she stepped outside he pulled the both of them in a hug before grabbing both there hands and putting them in each others

"I love you both so much, mi familia"

"Mi familia" Emma and Regina both said in unison, then David left to head home

As they both walked back inside, Emma pulled Regina into a tight hug

"So everybody knows now huh" Emma says as she looks into her her girlfriends eyes

"Yeah, makes this a bit more real doesn't it?"

"Does that scare you?"

"Not in the slightest, i don't have to keep you a secret anymore"

"Well we still got to tell your parents"

"Oh for god sake Emma thanks for reminding me" Regina laughed

"Hey, they accepted my sexuality, they will be fine with you"

"Yeah, maybe, they do adore you"

"Im just so adorable baby, i cant help it, how else did I attract a woman so out of my league"

"Your more out of my league Emma"

"Pshhh don't be so fucking ridiculous, have you seen you? Fuck your so god damn hot i thank my lucky stars you haven't found anyone better yet"

"And who could be better than you?"

Emma smiled at Regina's words, she will never get over how lucky she is to have Regina, but there will have to be a time where she has to open up about her family and how she was treated to her, she doesn't want to be pitied, but she cant hide it from Regina forever, talking about them and how they made her feel and how depressed she got before she met David and how he saved her, and also how Regina unknowingly saved her to, opening up about it all had to come, but not tonight, tonight she just wanted to be with Regina and enjoy the fact she doesn't have to hide her feelings anymore, Regina was her heart, and by god did she love every part of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im thinking the next chapter is going to be my last one, but do not worry for i am turning this story into a series, monica and chandlers story dident end after ross found out about them did it? ;) im so into this storyline i cant just end it with this one, i grew up on friends, that show helped cheer me up when i felt low, so this story means a lot to me just like friends did, and that show still means so much to me, as well as SQ, best ship ever!


	10. The one where friends will always be family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn of Emma's past, cute fluffy Swanqueen moments plus cute fluffy family moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for this part of the series, yes it will be back, ive already come up with an idea for it, enjoy my beautiful swens

When Regina woke up the next morning and saw her sleeping girlfriend next to her she just smiled, everyone knew now, they could be finally open about there relationship and that made her so happy

When she heard her friends were in the kitchen, she just turned to Emma looking at her, stroking her cheek, everything she ever wanted was right here, this was only the second time she woke up next to Emma, and the thought of being able to wake up next to her more often gave her butterflies

"Staring at me while i sleep baby" Emma said as she opened one eye

Regina just smiled, this feeling was amazing

"God i love that smile"

"I smile because of you, waking up next to you is the best feeling in the world"

"I love that feeling to, but getting to kiss you first thing in the morning is even better" Emma says before bringing Regina in for a kiss

The sounds of there friends laughing disturbed there kiss, they chose to get up and get dressed before joining there friends

They both walked out the bedroom hand in hand smiling like cheshire cats

"Please i don't want to know any details, i was scarred once i don't need anymore" David laughed, they just both smiled as they headed to the kitchen "So you never told me how this happened in the first place, care to explain" David continued

"Yh me and Ruby never got those details either, spill" Mary Margaret chimed in

Both Emma and Regina looked at one another, worried at to how David would react but they were not getting out of this one

"David, you may not like what we are about to say" Regina said

"Just go on, ill be fine"

"Well, do you remember on the morning of your wedding, you burst through the door screaming you were getting married" Emma says nervously 

"Yeah, you were alone though..." David says confused

"Not exactly" Emma said cautiously 

"What!" david exclaimed

"I was kind of hiding under the sheets, sorry David, not an image you needed but you guys did ask" Regina says worried at wht her brother was thinking

"This happened in London?" Mary Margaret asked

"So wait this has been going on for almost 2 months?" Ruby asks

David just remained quiet before breaking his silence

"Its cool, I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine!" David said but he was clenching his fists

"We are so sorry" Emma says as she places her hand on David's  shoulder

"You knew about London then?" David said pointing to Killian

"Yeah, i found out a few weeks afterwards, look we all kept this quiet because it wasn't our secret to tell, we knew how you might react"

"I get it, don't worry, I'm fine, just still getting used to this, its weird but I'm happy for you both really" David says seemingly more relaxed

"Thank you" Regina said as she felt Emma hold her from behind kissing her on the cheek

"Ok yeah definitely weird" David said, but seeing his sister and best friend smiling the way they did when they were together, made him happy, as Regina turned in Emma's arms, the way they looked at each other really touched him and the rest of them, there love was beautiful to witness "right anyway, me and Mary Margaret are heading out for the day, how about tonight, we all hang out, order takeout, have a few beers, least now you guys can act all couply around us and gross me out"

"Sure, we would love that" Emma said smiling

"Come on Killian, im getting you join a gym, that gut has seen one to many glasses of rum" Ruby laughed poking Killian in his stomach

"Oh for fuck sake, fine but only cause those two are sending me sea sick"

Everyone laughed as both Emma and Regina remained in each others arms, but one look from David as the others left made Emma leave her girlfriends arms to talk to him before he left

"Heres your chance Swan, she needs to know" David whispers to Emma as Regina is talking to Mary Margaret

"I know, can you let the others know to give us the day alone, this conversation could get soppy"

"No problem"

There friends leave, leaving Regina standing there smiling at her girlfriend

"So, what did you want to get up to today, whole day to ourselves" Regina says as she now comes up to Emma taking her into her arms

"Actually, can we stay in, i wanted talk to you if thats ok"

"Ok..."

"Its just theres stuff about my past you need to know"

"Oh, ok baby, whats up"

Emma guided her over to the couch, this was hard but she needed to know

***

"You think she will talk about whatever she needs talk about?" Mary Margaret says as she walks out of the apartment building and into the New York streets

"Yeah, she will open up to you, Ruby and Killian after eventually but Regina needs know first" Davud says as he grabs Mary Margaret's hand

"How bad is her past?"

"All i will say is, i thank god we became friends when we did"

***

"So..."

"So..."

"Regina this is hard for me, talking about my past has never been easy for me, but i need talk about it with you, you need know what ive been through, im not looking for pity, you just need know because well there is a reason, ill get to that bit after i explain"

"Ok..."

"So here goes..." Emma takes a large breath in before finally talking "...before i became friends with David, i had no one to call a friend, my parents were alcoholics, all they cared about was there next drink, i had feed myself, clothe myself etcetera etcetera, before i met David and bare in mind i was only ten when i met him, i was in a very dark place, i contemplated a lot of things back then...jeez this is hard to admit this next bit"

Regina placed a hand on her girlfriends knee to help comfort her

"Its ok baby, you can tell me anything"

"Its gonna hurt baby, it hurt David when i told him, it made him angry at my parents to"

"So David knows?"

"Yeah"

"You can tell me"

"I...i... my parents basically dident show love like they should have, i was basically neglected, and it made me think dark thoughts like very dark...i... i contemplated suicide"

Regina gasped as she bought her hand to her mouth, tears started streaming

"The reason im telling you is because my parents have a nasty habit of reintroducing themselves back in my life when i least expect it, and its always cause they need money and every time they do visit, those old dark feelings resurface, so what I'm trying say is that I'm preparing you, you have never seen that side of me in its fullest and it scares me cause I'm afraid you wont like it and i could lose you"

"Baby you will never lose me, if they come back, you will have me by your side, supporting you, i will protect you with all i have"

"And theres my other reason for telling you"

"Oh?"

"David was not the only one who saved me on the day he bought me back to yours...you did to"

"How?" Regina says looking confused

"I looked into your eyes and i suddenly found something to live for"

"Emma..." Regina's heart jumped and skipped and started to beat faster than Ruby when she ran

"I couldn't explain it back then but now just looking into your eyes made me realise what it was i saw in your eyes that day, its why i get so lost in them and why i love them so much, baby when i look into your eyes...I'm home"

Regina's heart melted at Emma's words, she pressed her lips to Emmas's gently as she cupped her cheek, she put all her emotions into that kiss, she hated knowing what Emma went through but by god did she hope her kiss soothed her pain

"Thank you for telling me Emma, i know it must have been hard for you, i just want you to know, you can talk to me about anything, i wont judge you or pity you, i just want to be your strength when you feel weak, like you are for me, i feel like i can take on the world with you by my side, I love you Emma, ill always love you, your it for me, your the one i want to spend my life with, its only been a short time of us being together but i think its because we have known each other for so long, that expressing my feelings to you, these deep strong feelings feels right, you make me happy baby, so damn happy"

"Wow, your finding it easier to explain those feelings now aren't you, damn baby you made my heart flip so many times i lost count...I love you Regina"

"I love you to Emma"

***

"When did we become the third wheels Killian?" Ruby asked as they walked through the door, David and Mary Margaret are sitting on the couch in each others arms, Regina is sitting on Emma's lap who is in the chair, there arms wrapped round each other, smiling like giddy teenagers

"Maybe we should just leave" Killian says thinking he is whispering

"Not a chance you two, we shall tone down the cute, it's family night Jones" Emma shouted from the chair without breaking her gaze from Regina

"Should i grab the scrabble mom?" Ruby laughed as they made there way to the couch

Emma and Regina looked at each other, clearly communicating what was about to happen next without saying a thing, Regina jumped up quickly, Emma then jumoed up and ran asif to tackle her but instead she picked her up to hang her over her shoulder making Ruby squeal as she was lifted from the ground

"What was that Lucas?" Emma says as she has Ruby hanging over her shoulder

"Put me down Swan"

"Now now you two, your like me and Regina when were kids" Davids says trying to contain his laughter

Emma puts Ruby down, both of them laughing playfully pushing each other

"And me and you David, i kicked your ass a fair few times"

David just have her a glare and in response Emma sticks out her tongue before returning to the chair, pulling Regina back down on her

"Right, beers delivered" Killian says as he puts down a crate of beers on the table, everyone jumps up to grab one

"So Emma, David gave you the big brother talk, i think you need the best friend one to" Mary Margaret says as she swigs down her beer

"What now?" Emma almost spat out her beer confused

"Not now, but both of you will get it"

"Both of us?" Regina asked confused

"Well yes Regina you are my ultimate best friend, but your my best friend to Emma, I'm looking out for you both"

Emma and Regina both smiled at Mary Margaret, Regina was never given any talks after everyone found out so for Mary Margaret to offer, made Emma feel loved in ways she hadn't felt with her before

"Right are we ordering food or what?" Ruby asks

"Pizza" everyone says in unison and then all laugh before returning to the living room

***

Beer bottles and pizza boxes are laid out everywhere as the group all reminisce about there past

"Wait Ruby, you married a gay guy?" Regina says shocked

"Yh, imagine my surprise when i walk in on him and my brother, i haven't spoken to my brother since then, i mean so what if he is gay, but sleeping with my husband kind of ruins the sibling bond"

"I just cant believe you were married" Emma says looking equally shocked

"It was before i moved to New York and met you guys, actually it was the reason i moved"

"Has your brother never tried to get in contact?" Killian asks

"Yeah, ill talk to him eventually but I'm not ready yet, so lets leave it at that"

"Right, you guys i need talk to you all about something, if i don't then i never will" Emma says breaking the silence now standing up, she can sense Ruby wants the attention away from her so she knew this was her chance

Both David and Regina look to Emma, both realising what it is she wants to talk about

"Emma baby wait are you sure?" Regina says as she grabs Emma's hand

Emma just nodded before taking a deep breath in

***

After explaining her past everyone just sat there, emotions clearly evident in all of them, especially Regina, reliving the story Emma told her about her parents made her blood boil

"One more thing to"

Everyone looked at Emma confused as to what she was about say

"David, the day we met, you know you saved me but every single one of you have made me realise this is how a family should be, I've had moments throughout the years where I've felt those dark horrible thoughts, but you guys save me every day, whether its Killian taking me into his after my apartment burnt down and for that ill always be grateful or Ruby when you took me to my gym cause i developed a gut, look where i am now, i got a job i love because you helped me get up off my ass, Mary Margaret, your talks with me when i felt low reminded me there was still hope, hope that one day id find my happiness..." she glances over to Regina smiling before looking to David "... and you David, you lifted me up at my lowest point, you made me believe in family again, your parents did more for me than mine should have, but you, you looked out for me like a best friend should, cared for me like a brother and accepted me for all my flaws, no one can ever be more thankful for you than me for what you have done for me, for what you did for me that day, i love you man"

David was definitely getting emotional, but he held them back and did his secret best friend handshake with Emma

"Regina..." Emma says as she looks back to her girlfriend "...its taken me years to finally be able call you mine, Ive been so hopelessly in love with you for so long, that night in London means more to me than you will ever know, knowing you felt the same way as i did, jump started me to life, ever since that night Ive fallen deeper in love with you, the moment i looked into your eyes that day 20 years ago, as i said earlier you gave me something worth living for, and the fact you love me with all of my flaws ill never truly understand, your my Queen baby, and ill love you always"

At that moment Regina jumped up from the chair into Emma's arms and planted her lips with a passionate kiss

"Ok big brother doesn't need see that" David laughs

"Regina, i love you but after that speech if you hurt her, i will hunt you down and kill you" Ruby shouts jokingly

"Oh really Ruby? You saw how jealous i got after you flirted with Emma to get us admit to our relationship...be glad i didn't end up killing you" Regina says as she tried hold back a laugh

"Wait you flirted with Emma to do what?" David interrupted before Ruby could speak

"Well..." Ruby says as she explains her plan to woo Emma Swan and get her open up about her relationship with Regina, Emma and Regina just look at each other holding each other closely as Ruby explains to David her awesome plan

"I love you Regina" Emma says before planting a kiss on her girlfriend

"I love you to Emma" Regina says back smiling before pulling her back into the kiss

"Gross!" David exclaims

But Emma and Regina just laugh before responding

"Mi Familia"

Everyone lifts there beers to shout in unison

"Mi Familia"

**The end....or is it? Tune into the next part of the series my lovely swens! It  will be in the works soon!**


End file.
